Tonight Will Be The Night That I Will Fall For You
by penguinrockstars
Summary: Niki's life is falling apart. Her parents got divorced and she has to live with her cousin. Her cousin is the fashion designer for Connect Three for their tour. Niki is feeling invisible and wants to change. Can Nate or Jason save her before it's too late
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Here is my new story! I hope you like it! And yes i am continuing with Here We Go Again. Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Connect Three or Camp Rock. i do own all non Camp Rock characters. Like Becca and Niki.

Chapter 1: The beginning of a new life… Hello Hollywood!

"Ms. McKenzie, I award you custody of Miss. Nicole Destiny Hope Mason. You will from now on will be her legal guardian. Court dismissed." I watched from behind the bench as my life was turned upside down. My parents got a divorce. I was going to live with my 2 years old cousin who would now be my legal guardian. Oh yeah and did I mention that I would be moving away from my awesome home in Canada to the US. And my cousin. Rebecca or as most people call her Becca, my cousin. She was awesome. She was like my sister but only my cousin. She shared the family eyes. It seemed that everyone in our family had a shade of blue eyes. Her eyes were peacock blue. She had really pretty eyes. She had dark brown hair unlike me. I had Caribbean ocean coloured eyes and blonde hair. My blonde hair was long. Down past my shoulder blades almost to the middle of my back. Almost. My cousin was cool. Her job paid extremely well. Oh what is her job you may ask? Well let's just say it's a job that many people dream of.

My cousin worked for Connect Three. Well she was the fashion designer for Connect Three. She designed clothes for them, original clothing. She actually designed some of the clothes, not bought but designed. She also bought clothes for photo shoots, their tours and concerts, videos and even movies. The biggest challenge that she had was going to be designing clothes for Connect Thre AND Mitchie Torres. She had to design clothes for Shane Grey. Clothes for Nate Grey and clothes for only that but she also had to design clothes for Mitchie. She wasn't even expecting Mitchie to even go on that tour. It was a last minute thing. That was going to be a big challenge. I was thinking about all of the things that would take place my I heard my cousin call my name.

"Nicole." I looked at my cousin and just stared at her.

"Can you please call me Niki" I was polite even though my life practically fell apart right before my eyes.

"Of course. Sorry Niki. Well I'm so excited that you're coming to live with me! And yes I know that you are aware that we have to go to Camp Rock to pick up Mitchie Torres. She is the opening act for Connect Three. Their parents are very nice and so are they. They've let me take time off to come down here. They are preparing to go to the set, so all that I have to do is take you to the house let you unpack most of your stuff and then get up and go again." She explained but didn't actually say whether I was going to be going with her or staying with someone until they get back.

"So what? I'm going to be left at the house while you're gone?" She started laughing making me feel like a complete and total idiot.

"No! Of course not! You're coming to the set with us. They're parents told me that under any circumstances are you allowed to stay with anyone else but me and them. They also said that if I needed any help handling anything that they would gladly help." She didn't say anything else. I knew what she was saying. She was practically saying that she would need help taking care of me. She was pretty much saying that I was too much to handle.

"Niki? Is something wrong?" I stared at her speechless. She had to ask what was wrong. What wasn't wrong! My parents got divorced and didn't want me! My parents don't care about me! You practically screamed that I was too much to handle! I'm moving to a huge major city! And going to have to deal with three stinky, sweaty rockstars! How could anything be fine? But I had only thought that. I only nodded and got ready to board the plane.

"Niki, ready to board?" I nodded and got on the plane looking back one more time to see the city that I was going to forever miss. The plane ride was silent. My cousin and I didn't really talk much.

We got off the plane and I noticed that there was a car waiting for us. The car ride was silent too. Until my cousin went into further details of what would happen.

"Okay so when we get to the house you can unpack and then grab a couple pairs of clothes and then we get to meet the neigbours. Oh yeah and don't worry about not having enough clothes. I'm going to buy you more." I nodded as she said that.

Not too long after she had explained everything, we arrived at the house. It was bigger than I could ever imagined! There were some really pretty big trees in the front yard. And the windows were amazing! It was something that you had always wanted but could never afford. The house was gorgeous!

"What do you think Niki?"

"I think everything's gorgeous!" the car stopped but before the key was out of the ignition, I was out of the car. I grabbed my bags and ran inside. My cousin rolled her eyes but smiled. I had finally stopped thinking about the divorce. For once.

I gasped once I was inside. I ran to my room and couldn't wait to se it. I was speechless once I saw my room. There was a bay window with a bench that I could sit on. There was a closet that I swear was bigger than my bathroom back home. There was a big fluffy bed in the middle of the room. I noticed another door so I opened it. And I had my very own bathroom! I had started wondering where my cousin was so I had went to investigate.

I looked out the window that over looked the front yard. And what did I see? I had seen my cousin talking to Connect Three and their parents. I could see them walking towards the front door.

I ran to my room and started to unpack everything that I didn't want boys to see. Yes I mean bras and stuff like that. Once I had gotten that unpacked and put away I started slowing down with the unpacking project. I could them walking down the hall and they were talking and laughing and what not. I so desperately wanted to crawl under my bed. But Becca was already opening the door. I was so glad that my back was towards them because then they wouldn't have to se how nervous I was.

"Hey Nicole! How's the unpacking going?" I shrugged my shoulders and took a deep breath. I knew that I was going to have to turn around eventually.

"Nicole, I want you to meet some people." She poked my side to get me to turn around and I jumped when she did. Yes I was very ticklish.

"Nicole I want you to meet Shane, Nate and Jason Grey. I would also like you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Grey" despite the fact that I knew who they were, I was still nervous. I found my self staring at my black and green toe socks and mumbled a quick quiet hello.

"Nicole's quite shy so please don't be offended if she doesn't talk much. It's not that she doesn't like you it's just that she's shy." Their parents nodded and smiled.

"It looks like you have some mess to clean up here." Jason Grey said that with a smile on his face. I just blushed some more and nodded never talking my eyes off of my socks.

"Me and the Connect Three have to talk about what they are going to wear to the Camp Rock set." I nodded and they all left to go downstairs and talk. I started unpacking but wanted to know what they were saying. So me being the sneaky, curios one that I am, I went to eavesdrop. I snuck down the stairs and had where no one could see me. I could them but some of them were blocked by the staircase.

"Niki sure seems nice. She's quite shy though." Shane said that. I think. Or maybe it was Jason. The only brother that I could perfectly and clearly was Nate.

"Yeah she is. She's just gong through a rough time and I don't know how she's going to adjust to her life in hotels and tour busses. I don't know how she's going to adjust to home schooling. I love her so much. I practically think that she could be my daughter. I would do anything for her." When Becca said that, I started getting tears in my eyes. I went back to my room and instead of unpacking, I laid on my bed. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. My cousin was nice and generous. Plus Connect Three seemed like sweethearts.

I was thinking about everything that was going to happen soon. Tomorrow we were going to Camp Rock to pick Mitchie up and then on tour. Where all of the drama would start to unfold. But I didn't know that. I sighed and said sarcastically: Hello Camp Rock and hello drama.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! My story got reported so it will be changed a little. There will be Connect Three and Mitchie in the story instead of going to the movie set, they will be going on tour with Mitchie as the opening act. I'm really sorry for changing the names, but my story got reoprted. But i ope you stil like it. please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Connect Three, Camp Rock or Mitchie. I own all non connect three characters.

Chapter 2: To get Mitchie at camp rock. Jealous much?

I was excited to go to Toronto for the camp rock filming process. I was excited to see what the set was going to look like and meet all of the celebrities. So today was the day that we would get onto the plane and fly to Toronto. Everything seemed to be going great. But then I met Becky.

Don't get me wrong Becky was cool. She had brown cropped short-ish hair and blue eyes. She was bubbly and had a sarcastic attitude. She had the same attitude as me. I thought she was pretty cool. But I realized that when Becky was around, I was invisible. For instance when I had met Becky we were introduced and then my cousin started talking to her and I was invisible. I swear everyone forgot that I was there. So instead of standing there and being invisible, I decided that I would finish packing. I didn't even notice Jason come up the stairs behind me.

"Hey are you okay? You left in a hurry and I thought that something might be wrong" I didn't want to tell him that it was Becky because he was friends with her. So I lied.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I'm just tired and nervous about going to Toronto." I had a feeling that Jason didn't believe me.

"Niki, I can read you like a book. Call it a special talent of mine. That's not what's bothering you." Jason couldn't read me like an open book! So what if he was right about one thing. It didn't prove anything else.

"You cannot read my like an open book! You just got lucky guessing skills!" I crossed my arms over my chest stubbornly waiting for his reply.

"I can so read you like an open book. When I get closer to you, you move backwards because you're nervous. When I grab your hand or look at you for a while, you get shivers and blush. I can read you like an open book and I know exactly what you're thinking." When he said the whole getting closer part he actually did get closer. He got closer and I moved back. When he grabbed my hand I did get shivers and I did blush. And he just stood there with a satisfied look on his face knowing that he was right. I crossed my arms stubbornly and disagreed. Again.

"I'm right Niki. You know I'm right." Jason walked closer and closer and I moved backwards. I wondered what he was planning to do. He kept moving forward but I had ended up moving backwards into a wall. I was trapped waiting for Jason to do whatever he was going to do. Jason had ended up leaning forward and went to kiss my lips. But I turned my head and he ended up kissing my cheek instead.

"Jason, we barely know each other that well." He looked hurt. And I felt like a moron.

"I know but I like you a lot! Even if we don't know eachother very well" I shook my head.

"Jason, you don't like me, even if you think you do. You don't. You don't know me, you can't like me." Jason just kind of nodded his head and walked out. I felt like such a moron. I pounded my head on the wall. I knew that from now on things were going to be awkward.

"Niki! Come on! We have to get the bags into the back so that we can go and pick Mitchie up from camp rock!" I put my bags into the back of the limo and climbed in. It was easy to say that it was going to be a sufficiently awards ride to camp rock. I was stuck between Nate and Jason. Lovely huh. My cousin was talking to Shane, his parents and Becky. Leaving me and Nate, and Jason to our own conversation.

"I'm so excited to go Camp Rock! Aren't you? There's going to be so many cute girls. Potential dates. But you don't like dating right, _Niki?_" The way that Jason said it was painful. It was aimed directly at me.

"I like dating. I just don't like dating or kissing guys that I haven't even known for a day. Maybe if I had known the guy for a couple months then it would have been fine." Nate looked back and forth between me and Jason obviously confused. Nate gave me a look that said 'tell me everything later'.

"I can't wait to start the tour with Mitchie. She's so pretty! Wayyyyyy prettier than you! And she doesn't even try to be pretty. Unlike a certain someone." Oh that was it! That Grey was going down! First he tries to kiss me and now he insults me? Not cool Jason. Not cool.

"You know what Grey!" Nate knew that something bad was going to happen.

"Jason, in my personal opinion, I think Mitchie is pretty. But I think Niki is way prettier than her. I think Niki's beautiful." I blushed when Nate said that and was slowly losing all anger that had built up.

"Well at least Mitchie isn't a hoe." Oh that was it! I had had enough!

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME??" Nate's eyes widened and he stared at Jason. At that point everyone was staring at me. I quickly stared out the window and noticed that we were here at camp rock.

"Are you deaf and stupid?" I glared at him and had to clench my fists together to stop myself from knocking him out.

"I called you a good for nothing H-O-E!" Becky's eyes widened as did everybody else's.

"Jason why would you say that?" Their parents were looking at Jason with a look of disappointment. But before he could reply, a girl got into the limo and sat right beside Jason.

"Hi! You must be Niki! I'm Mitchie! And you are Becky right?" She stuck out her hand for both of us to shake. She really was pretty. Her wavy brown hair was help back by a black head band. And her brown eyes were shining and she was looking at Shane. From what I had heard from Nate, Becky and Mitchie both liked Shane. Well that was going to be drama right there.

"Yeah I'm Becky and this is my friend Niki." I shook her hand but Becky just stared at it like it was poisonous.

"So are you guys ready to go on tour?" my cousin was trying to break all of the tension in the limo. But it wasn't working very well.

"yeah." That was Becky's response.

"Sure" that was Jason's.

And my response?

"This tour is going to be entertaining. Can you say 'Hello Drama!'" I was right. Nothing but drama on tour.


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys! here is chapter three! Review please!

Disclaimer: I dont own connect three or mitchie tores. I do own all non connect three characters.

Chapter 3: The start of all the drama.

So after the eventful ride in the limo, we now got to go on a private plane. Great. Nate still wanted to know what happened between me and Jason. What was I supposed to say? Yeah your brother went to kiss me but I turned my head so he kissed my cheek. And then he said that he liked me and I told him that he didn't because we didn't know eachother that long. Oh yeah and then he called me a hoe. Yeah I wonder how Nate, my cousin and their parents would react to that.

Mitchie was sitting in between Shane and Jason. That drove Becky crazy. Seriously she was glaring daggers at Mitchie. Becky knew that Shane and Mitchie had a summer fling. She didn't want it to happen again.

And me? Well I was looking around wondering how long we were going to have to be on this plane. Becky looked at Mitchie and Shane flirting one more time before coming to sit down in front of me and Nate.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Becky was really sad. I've never seen such a bubbly person so depressed.

"I'm sorry Becky, but Shane's an idiot. He doesn't know what's in front of him. He can't see the gorgeous, amazing, smart, talented, crazy, beautiful person that you are. You deserve way better than him. You deserve someone who can treat you better." Becky blushed at what Nate said and nodded. Great. Becky liked the guy I liked and he liked her back.

"You don't like Mitchie very much do you Nate?" Nate shook his head.

"It's not that I don't like her, it's just that Mitchie can be a little obsessive over Shane." Becky's mouth made and oh shape before she closed her mouth.

Nate and Becky kept talking to eachother and once again, I didn't seem to fit in. So I went to the very back seats and sat there listening to some Boys Like Girls. Thunder was the amazing song that I was listening to.

"Hey Niki! So how are you liking it so far?" I shrugged and frowned. I knew what my cousin was going to ask next.

"So ummm… what happened between you and Jason?" I looked at her and didn't want to freak on her. But I didn't want to tell her.

"Something that I don't want to talk about." My cousin is so persistent.

"Niki, you've been so quiet. Is anything wrong? You never ignore me for this long. Did I do something to make you upset or mad?" yeah you ignored me for about 7 hours for Becky.

"No. I'm adjusting to life on the road. It's harder than it looks." My cousin nodded.

"You have no idea. This isn't even half as hard as it will be once we actually stop at venues. It will be way harder. But you can do it. I know you can." I tried my best not to roll my eyes. I couldn't actually believe that my cousin had bought the lie.

"Hey Becca! Come here for a second I wanna show you something." My cousin got up and went over to Becky and Nate and sat down.

I went back to listening to my iPod. And currently I was listening to From Yesterday by 30 Seconds To Mars. I didn't notice that Jason was looking at me with pity. I only noticed how close Becky and my cousin were. I noticed how much I had been deceived. I thought that me and my cousin were really close. Even if she had lived in LA. But we weren't that close. I only thought we were close because everytime that she would come down from LA, we would spend almost every moment together. Since my parents divorce it seemed like I have no idea what's going on. I don't know what to think about anymore. I mean my parents don't want me! My parents don't want their daughter in their lives! What would you think after that? I didn't notice that two tears fell down my cheeks.

"hey Niki, are you okay?" it was Jason. One of the people that I didn't want to see at the moment.

"what are you doing talking to me? Don't you think that I'm too big of a hoe for you?" Jason looked guilty and couldn't find the words that he needed to.

"Niki, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you a hoe. I didn't mean to yell at you either. But you can't tell people how to feel.' My jaw dropped and I sat there shocked.

"Jason! We've only known eachother for a day! You can't date someone or even kiss the if you've only known them for a day!" Jason nodded and sat down beside me.

"I don't want you to sit here! And I don't want to talk about it!" Jason stared at me and got up.

"Fine. Don't talk about it to me. But have fun trying to talk to Becca when she's always ignoring you for Becky. Yeah cause that's so much better than talking to me about it. Let the problem get worse." Jason was going to walk off but I stopped him.

"Okay. I'm sorry I'll tell you." Jason smiled and sat back down.

"I'm upset because whenever Becky's around, I'm invisible to everyone. And my cousin would rather talk to Becky than me. My parents got divorced and they didn't want me. And I blame my parents divorce on myself! I'm adjusting to life on the road. I'm not going to a regular highschool. I'm getting home schooled. I have no friends on tour and I'm miserable. Plus I'm going to be anti-social." Jason half smiled and looked at me.

"Niki. You are not a loner. You have friends. I am your friend. Even if your cousin ignores you, I won't ignore you. It isn't your fault that you're parents got a divorce. Don't blame yourself. Even if nobody else gives you attention, you will always have my attention. And the last thing. Your parents are complete and total idiots. I can't see why anyone wouldn't want to have you." I blushed when Jason said that last part.

"Thank you Jason. That was really sweet of you." Jason nodded and kissed my cheek then my forehead.

I Blushed some more and looked at Jason. He wasn't blushing but I was. I leaned in and it seemed like I was going to kiss his cheek. But I kissed his lips. Jason started blushing then. There was a blush on his cheeks and nose and his ears were slightly red.

"No matter what anyone says, you're smart and you're not an airhead. You're a sweetheart who deserves a great girl. You rock!" Jason blushed and looked down but heard his name being called so got up and walked of.

I sighed and once again felt invisible. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep. I dreamt about a certain Grey brother who I had just kissed.


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys! so here's chapter 4! and i want to know who Becky should end up with. Should she be with Nate or Shane? and what about Mitchie? Nate or shane? i also need to knwo if Jason and Niki should be together. Please rate and review!

disclaimer: I don't own Connect Three or Camp Rock characters. Any non Camp rock Characters, i do own.

Chapter 4: Sound checks and jealous minds.

I had dreamt about Jason. It was a good dream but then I woke up and that wasn't so great. You see the plane had landed and now we were at the first location. The first tour stop. This meant that Mitchie the opening act for Connect Three would have to sing 'This Is Me' with Shane. And Becky wasn't too happy about that. I was ready for a fight to break out between Mitchie and Becky. They were both fighting for Shane. This was going to be a long and awkward tour.

Anyways so we walked in and seen the stage for the first time and of course Jason had to say the first thing.

"Woah! This is so cool! We do get to use it right?" The way Jason said that was sooooo funny! I couldn't help but laugh.

"No way! She can laugh! Amazing!" ouch that hurt. Becky was grinning at me when she said that. It made me want to do one of two things. One of the two things was go up and slap her until she's bleeding and the other was congratulate her on her sarcasm. I was going over the two things in my mind and thought that it would be better to compliment her on her sarcasm. Besides I'm not one for violence.

"I'm so excited to be on this tour! Aren't you excited Shane? We get to spend so much time together. You know planning what to do for the next shows." Becky glared at Mitchie and clenched her hands together. She walked off to the side and watched as the boys and Mitchie had their sound check. I noticed her and seen that she had tears in her eyes. I walked over and hoped that we wouldn't get into an argument.

"Hi Becky. If you remember I'm Niki." She nodded and showed that she remembered.

"I don't want to say what's up or what's wrong because I think I know what's wrong." She just sat there and I felt sorry for her. She probably felt so vulnerable.

"I think you like Shane and are worried about Shane liking Mitchie even though you've known him longer. Am I right?" Becky nodded and I sat down beside her.

"Look, I know that we don't talk at all. And I know that you would probably want to talk to my cousin since you guys are close and stuff." She shook her head and finally spoke up.

"Me and your cousin are close but not that close. The truth is, I'm jealous of how close you and your cousin are. My sister and brother have moved away and your cousin is like my older sister. But lately before you came, your cousin talked about you so much and how excited she was that you got to live with her. I was jealous. Here I thought, great now another sister gets taken away. That's why I've been trying to make up things to do. So then she can come over and spend time with me. Truthfully, I thought that you were going to be some kind of spoiled brat. And I thought that you were those kinds of girls that always had attention. So I thought that if I stole all of your cousins attention, that you wouldn't miss it. Bu you turned out to be the exact opposite. And I am so sorry! I never meant to hurt you. I just didn't want to lose another sister like figure to someone else." She was done explaining and I sat there shocked.

"WOW! I thought that you were doing that because you hated me or something! I didn't think that it was because you though was cousin was like a sister!" Becky nodded and I was still shocked.

"Okay so what's going on with you and Shane?" Becky took a deep breath and began.

" Well I like Shane and we have been friends for like forever. I really like him and then he got his first girlfriend. And that was when they were getting a big fan base. So everything was going good until he found out that his girlfriend was into him for his fame. His heart broke and I was there for him. Then he developed his attitude and that's why he had to go to Camp Rock. I was the only person that could actually see the old Shane Grey. The non jerkish popstar one. Then he met Mitchie. And he went on and on about her to me. He told me about how much he liked her and how much he wanted to date her. And I got jealous. Then Camp Rock ended. I thought everything would go back to normal. It was half normal. Shane was still crushing on Mitchie but not so bad. Connect Three didn't go to Camp Rock this summer because they were getting ready for this tour. When I heard about the tour I was excited! I could finally spend a huge amount of time with Shane and not have Mitchie there. Or so I thought. When I was told that Mitchie was going to be the opening act for Connect Three, I was shocked, mad even. All my plans were ruined. And now I'm just trying to win Shane over but Mitchie just seems to be everywhere that Shane I so I can't do anything!" Becky let the silent tears run down her face. I once again was shocked. I had heard that Becky liked Shane but I didn't actually realize that Becky was falling head over heals for Shane. Of course she wouldn't admit it.

"Becky. You have to fight for him, no matter what happens. If you like him this much and have been friends with him this long and have liked him for this long, then fight for him. Remember you know all of his habits, memories and embarrassing moments. You have stuff that you two can laugh about and Mitchie can't. Don't get down over him. If he isn't coming to you go to him and push Mitchie away. Don't let her push you away, push her away. Now get your butt up on that stage and start flirting! No excuses!" she nodded and wiped away her tears, smiled and got up to walk to the stage.

I smiled and realized that I should probably follow my own advice and actually talk to my cousin. I was going to get up and go to find my cousin when I saw Becky, Mitchie, Shane, Nate and Jason on the stage and it looked like something was about to go wrong.

"Becky! What are you doing I was talking to Shane!" Mitchie looked really mad. Really really mad.

"Yeah well I'm the best friend and the best friend comes before the trash!" My jaw dropped and so did Mitchie's. Nate, Shane and Jason were silent. Obviously not wanting to get in the cat fight that was about to happen.

"What did you just call me?" Becky rolled her eyes and I felt slightly proud of her.

"Are you stupid? I called you trash!" Mitchie was standing there frozen unable to speak at all.

"Becky! That was quite rude! Mitchie isn't trash!" I rolled my eyes watching Nate stand up for Mitchie. He seemed to stand up for everyone he had seen.

"Well, I need to talk to Shane alone, and SHE was interrupting my talking time." Mitchie glared at Becky and stared at Shane. Shane looked so lost. I felt sorry for him. I mean he had to choose between two of his friends and both he had feelings for. Oops! Did I let that slip? Oh well. Yeah I knew that Shane liked Becky as more than a friend. Jason told me.

"GUYS! Stop fighting! Just grow up and make up!" Mitchie nodded.

"I'm sorry Becky. Sorry that…you're sister and brother hate you! Yeah that's right I know about that! You wanna know how I know? Shane told me! HA!" Becky glared at Shane and Mitchie smirked at her face. I figured that that was my cue to come in and save Becky.

"MITCHIE! That was none of your business and you shouldn't have said anything! Don't even think of saying anything like that every again! Got it? Because you have no idea what it's like to have to se someone you love leave you! Even if it's just moving to a different city! So leave her alone!" Mitchie nodded as Becky started crying. Shane just stood there and watched everything. Nate glared at me and shook his head. I guess he was on Mitchie's side. Jason however looked at Becky dropped his guitar and walked off of the stage with us.

"Hey Niki. Take Becky back to the busses. I'm going to tell mom and dad where I am and why I left the sound check. Okay?" I nodded and took Becky to the busses as Jason walked off to find his parents.

"Talk about an eventful day huh?" Becky stared at me obviously not wanting to laugh at all. I sat down beside her and was silent. Oh yeah I was right. This tour is going to be drama filled.


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys! Chapter 5 is up! and this is pretty much where all of the big huge majore drama starts! So we get to meet the bad influnce! Micayla Redson! Yeah she is made up but whatever. please review and rate!

Disclaimer: i don't own Connect Three or Mitchie Tores. I don't own the Grey parents or Hit Tunes. I do own Becky, Niki,Becca and Micayla.

Chapter 5: The true Mitchie revealed.

So after Becky had left, and Jason had followed, there was an intervention type deal. Their parents and my cousin went to talk to Mitchie and Shane. They talked about why Becky had left, and why me and Jason had followed. Mitchie just said that Becky and her had gotten into a fight. Then their parents asked who started it. Mitchie said that me and Becky started it. And the sad thing is that people actually believed Mitchie.

"I hope Mitchie will actually be nice for once and take the blame for something that SHE started!" I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yeah when mice chase cats and cats chase dogs. This means never! She would never do that! Its too nice for her! Besides she hates me and you." Becky nodded and looked back down at her shoes.

"What if we can't hang out with you guys anymore J?" I frowned after I said that. I was really starting to like like Jason. I didn't want to stop liking him.

"It doesn't matter if you guys can't see us anymore. Because even if you can't see us, I will still find a way to see you guys. Besides how is a person supposed to love - I mean have friends if he can never see them." Becky smiled to herself and understood his almost mistake. But I didn't get it. I had no clue what Jason was talking about.

"You would do that for he-I mean us?" Becky almost said something that she wasn't supposed to say but I still had no idea what was going on.

"Of course! I would do absolutely anything for you guys!" Becky smiled again and I still didn't get it.

"Nicole Hope Alexandra Mason!" I looked at my cousin and seen the looked on her face and knew that I was in HUGE trouble.

"Y-yeah." I was scared out of my mind. I've never seen my cousin this mad at me. Ever.

"Why would you say something like that to Mitchie?"My cousin was furious and the Grey parents were disappointed.

"Say what? What did we say?" My cousin rolled her eyes and I was afraid of what she was going to say next.

"Don't play stupid! You know what you said to her!" I shook my head. We didn't start it SHE did.

"I didn't say anything! She started everything! We didn't start anything! I'm telling the truth!" My cousin looked really upset and I must have looked really pathetic.

"This isn't really like you Nicole. I'm really disappointed. Especially that you think Mitchie would make up the whole thing. She's a nice girl Nicole. And you made her upset. I didn't know that you could be so cruel." I looked at my shoes afraid to say anything else.

"Nicole. You have to apologize to her. Both of you" My head snapped up and I looked surprised.

"WHAT?! There is so no way that I am apologizing to her! I didn't do anything! You have to believe me!" I pleaded with my cousin but that only made her more upset.

"Nicole! Shut up! You are going to listen to me and do exactly what I say! I am not giving you a choice! I am your legal guardian and what I say goes! And you are going to apologize to her! NOW!" I nodded and choked back my tears so they wouldn't fall down. My cousin had never been so mean to me. She had never told me to shut up. And she had never called me Nicole so many times in my life.

I walked back to the stage to see Shane, Mitchie and Nate all talking in hushed tones. Mitchie turned to look at me and gave me one of the cruellest looks I had ever seen.

"Mitchie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm very sorry. I hope you can forgive me." Mitchie nodded and then spoke.

"You're forgiven." I smiled outwardly. But inwardly I was crying. My cousin had completely snapped and lost control. It scared me so much.

"Okay. So now that everybody is back and everybody got over all of this drama, let's get ready to rock! Shane! Mitchie! Get into position! You're going to practice 'This Is Me'!" Man that stage manager was sure bossy. Kind of reminded me of my cousin.

Becky and Mitchie were both looking at Shane. Shane was looking at Nate. Nate was looking at Jason was was looking at the stage manager and my cousin. All of us were waiting for the cue to start the music.

The music to 'This Is Me' started as Mitchie and Shane got ready for their duet, Becky had tears in her eyes. Mitchie started singing and every so often she would look over at Becky and smirk. I looked over at Becky and frowned. Becky and Shane had to get together! It would eventually kill Becky. Not literally of course. But her heart would break even more than it already has. And she would lose her bubbly personality. I would soon get replaced with a dark, depressed, heartbroken personality.

I didn't even notice that Jason wasn't on the stage until he said something.

"It's sad isn't it? That your friends hurting and you can't do anything. Don't worry I'm feeling the exact same way." It was Jason who said that. I was glad it was Jason and not Nate. Jason made me feel so comfortable. He made me feel safe and loved.

"I know. But what can we do? If Shane still really likes Mitchie, there's nothing that we can do." Jason nodded and smiled. Why he smiled I have no idea. The sound check was soon over and we went back to the Connect Three bus. It had the most room. Anyway so went onto the buses and sat down and watched 'Hot Tunes'

"Today on Hot Tunes, 16 year old Micayla Redson was found drinking and partying yet again. In the Sunset Towers on Main Street, she was found kissing a mysterious boy while holding a bottle of alcohol. Not only is her acting career in jeopardy, but also her singing and dancing career as well. A question that is being asked by a lot of people is; Where are her parents and why don't they stop this 26 year old?" everyone stared at the screen and Jason scowled for some reason.

"Wow! I am so glad that that never happened to me. Well it kinda did. But I never drank alcohol or partied constantly." Everyone nodded in agreement and then there was an awkward silence. Mitchie broke the awkward silence with her big mouth.

"Yeah and I was the one who saved you. He liked me and that's why he changed into the old Shane. Isn't that right Becky?' Becky looked at Mitchie and took a deep breath stopping herself from attacking Mitchie.

"Yes Mitchie. You saved Shane and we are very grateful for that. We all want to thank you oh so kindly." Mitchie scowled knowing that that wasn't supposed to be nice. Another awkward silence. Great.

"Let's watch a movie!" Jason is my knight in shining armour. I swear I could marry him! He saved us all from the awkward silence.

"Oh! Let's watch Disturbia! Can we please?" Mitchie and her stupid puppy dog pout! My cousin said yes and Mitchie put in the movie and sat down beside Shane.

Mitchie cuddled up to Shane which made Becky more agitated. Becky squeezed Nate's hand. Nate just so happened to be sitting next to his parents. Shane and Mitchie were sitting next to my cousin on the big couch. And me and Jason were sitting on the love seat.

During the movie Mitchie screamed a couple times and Shane pulled her closer. Everytime he would do that Becky would squeeze Nate's hand. She had to let go or else she would've broken it. The movie was almost in the middle. The door on the movie and the door to the bus opened at the exact same time and made a huge bang! Mitchie and Becky screamed a little.

"There you guys are! I was looking for you everywhere! Connect Three and Mitchie Tores! You guys are supposed to be getting ready!" the stage manager dragged them out. Shooing us along with them.

We all went to the stage and waited. Connect Three and Mitchie were getting dressed. So it was just me and Becky vs. my cousin, and the Grey parents. Nobody said a word. AWKWARD!!

"Nicole, I hope that you apologized to Mitchie." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Yes. I did." It looked as if my cousin didn't believe me.

"Did you? Because if you didn't, you are in so much trouble!"

I ignored her and paid attention to all the screaming fans. Connect Three and Mitchie walked out and got ready for the show. And then the curtain fell and I all I could hear was screams. Screams of fans and 'This Is Me'. All I could see was Becky with tears in her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys! So someone pointed out that in the last achpet it said that first Micayla was 16 then 26. It was a mistake and Micayla is actually 16. Anyway so there is BIG HUGE drama in the next chapter! But enjoy this one! Please review!

Disclaimer: i don't own Mitchie,Connect Three, Hot Tunes or the Grey parents. I do own Nikki,Micayla and Becky.

Chapter 6: Micayla Redson is Jason's ex girlfriend? Mitchie ie eveil and wants all the attention that she can get. Hey guys I know this guy who's throwing a party. Wanna come?

After the concert, we were back on the road. And all of us were on one buse because ewe all had to hear what was going to happen at the next stop.

"Shane,Nate,Jason. We have something to tell you. Micayla Redson is going to be coming on tour with us. Mitchie and Micayla are going to share the stage as opening acts." Jason's eyes widened and he paled and gasped.

"B-but does it have to be her? And do we have to?" The parents nodded and once again Jason gulped. Their parents didn't remember that Jason and Micayla dated, broke up, were friends and then something went wrong and now they didn't really talk to eachother.

"Mom! Dad! You can't do this! Mitchie is supposed to be our opening act! Our only opening act! Did she even agree to this?" Everyone was now staring at Jason intently.

"yes, Jason. We can do this. This is going to help Micayla and yes Mitchie agreed to this" Jason had a mad look on his face.

"How/ How is this going to help her? She's still going to mess up her life!" His parents just shook their heads.

"If she has good influences around, then she will change. That's what the rcord company thinks and so do we." Jason knew that that was the end of the discussion so he got up and went into the back of the bus. I felt sorry for him. My heart broke when his did. And by the looks of it, his heart just broke.

I got up and walked back there when I noticed that nobody else would.

"Jason? Are you okay?" Jason didn't look at me, he was silent. And I thought that he was going to ignore me and not answer.

"I used to date her, I used to date Micayla. Then we broke up. We didn't really like eachother for quite a while. Then we started being friends again. She told me about her current boyfriend. But then they broke up. Her 'boyfriend' told her that she wasn't fun enough. Just because he liked to party and she didn't so she started changing. She started partying and drinking. She lost all of her old friends and made new ones. Her new friends liked partying and drinking. Her parents told her to stop. That this wasn't what she was. But she told her parents that they were wrong. She said that the new Micayla was a a drinker. She was a partier. They had to walk out on her. They left her in the care of her agent. I love her like a sister Niki. I love her like she is my best friend. But she doesn't feel that way about me. I care about her so much." Jason started tearing up and I just stood there. Not sure what to do or say.

"Jason. I'm sorry." He glared at me and it made me scared.

"Just go away Niki! You don't understand! And you're not sorry! I can see it in your eyes! You have little sympathy for her! You have no idea what she's going through!" I took a step back as said all of that stuff.

"Jason! Don't tell me that I have no idea what she is going through! Because I am going through something like she is! I've got it just as bad! No. I've got it worse than her!" Jason's eyes filled with guilt.

"Niki. I'm sorry." I looked and felt confused. First he was yelling at me and now he was saying sorry.

"Jason. It's okay. Just don't tell me that I don't know what it's like. Because I do." Jason nodded and smiled. I felt numb though. I liked him but by the sounds of it he still had feelings for Micayla. I faked a smile and tried not to let it show that I was hurting too much.

The rest of the time, that we were one the bus, was silent. Nobody really wanted to say anything. We were in our own little worlds. That was until we got to the location of the concert.

'okay guys. Here we are! We are going to meet Micayla soon. So everybody off the bus and go and see the stage until Micayla gets here okay?" me and becky grumbled while following the three stinky boys. No they didn't actually stink but I was just saying that because they're boys.

They were so amzed by the stage. But me and becky were all BLAH! It looked a lot like the last one and I really didn't get why they were so excited. But I guess that when you're a rockstar, you care about a lt of stuff that noral people wouldn't care abiut. Jason, Shane ansd Nate were all talking about how cool the stage was. But all I could was Woo-Hoo! A Stage! Amazing! I had never ever seen anything like that ever before!

"Guys, you already know Micayla. But becky Mitchie, Niki I want you to meet someone." My cousin stepped to the side and we saw the girl.

The girl had long black hair and had red, purple and blue streaks in her hair. She was about 5"3. She wasn't super skinny. But she was normal. She was wearing a black and red tube top with purple skinny jeans. She wore a lot of chains that were attached to her jeans. Almost all of them reached down to her knees. She wore brown fur boots that ad her skinny jeans tucked into them. She had black eyeliner and brown eye shadow. Which mad her green eyes. Stand out.

Micayla walked up to Jason, Shane and Nate, Mitchie, becky and I and introduced herself.

"hey! I'm Micayla. It's nice to meet you." She seemed nice enough.

"Hi. I'm becky. This is Mitchie and Niki." Micayla showed a half hearted grin and moved on to the boys.

"hello Shane, Nate and _Jason. _How are you guys doing?' The wasy she said Jason's name was weird. But then again they are exes.

"we are fine. Thank you for asking." Needless to say it was awkward.

"Okay guys! Sound check!" Mitchie and Connect Three got onto the stage andt started to warm up their vocals.

"so what, are you guys like Connect Three's girlfriends or so,ething?" Becky's jaw and fists tightened when she heard the word girlfriend.

"I wish I was Shane's girlfriend. But Mitchie always steals his attention!" Micayla nodded and glared at Mitchie and Mitchie looked scared. Ha!

"I don't like Mitchie. There's something about her that makes her seem sompletely untrustworthy. So what about you?' Me and becky had no idea who she was talking to so we reamianed silent.

"You. Blondie! Are you dating Nate or Jason?" I shook my head and looked down. I couldn't tell jason's ex girlfriend that I like him. That would be weird.

"Oh? So none of you are dating a Grey?" me and becky both shook our heads.

"Good. Take it from me. Dating a Grey will only end up in heartbreak." Becky snorted and rolled her eyes. I shot becky a mean look and she froze.

"you guys seem pretty col and nice. I'm going to hang around you from now on." Becky just crossed her arms and watched as Micthie and Shane flirted with eachother.

Soon enough, the sound check was over and we were told that we could hang out and stuff The Grey parents and my cousin had to go over some details for the next concert so they ditched.

"hey Nikki! Guess what?" I watched as Micayla and becky walked ff ahead. And I turned my attention towards Mitchie.

"What Mitchie?"

"Jason is totally into you! He likes you! He told me himself! But let him make the first move." I nodded as she ran off. I was smiling and blushing deeply. I was happy but that was all going to change.

Mitchie went to find Becky. She was going to do the same thing to becky. She eventually found becky and got ready to crush becky's world.

"Hey Becky! Guess what Shane told me!"

"what did he tell you?'

"shane said that he likes you! He just told me! But tell him I told you and don't' do anything. Let him make the first move." Becky said okay and Mitchie ran of smiling to herself. Searching for Jason.

She found Jason and text me telling me to meet him wher she was. Well her and Jason. I was stupid enough to believ her. I could hear them talking and decided to listen in

"Jason…Can't lead her on…Don't like me like her…Kiss me" I turned the corner and seen Mitchie and Jason kissing. I gasped and let tears fall. Jason saw me and his eyes widened. Mitchie smiled evilly and I left. I ran out an ddin;t look back.

I couldn't believe it! Mitchie said that he liked me! Then I thought about becky. I knew that Mitchie would to the same thing to becky. But I knew that becky would be meeting Shane soon. And Shane was on the other side of the building . I ran to try and wanr becky, But it was too late. Mitchie got there before me. And becky ran out crying. She grabbed my arm and we both took off running towards the buses.

"Becky! Niki! What happened?" it was Micayla who asked that question. Me and becky were in hysterics right now. So we couldn't talk. But once we calmed down, we told the whole story to Micayla.

"Mitchie is evil! And she wants all the attention that she can get! I knew that she was no good from the moment I saw her!" me and Becky tried to stop crying but it didn't work.

"Guys? What would cheer you up?" This time becky answered.

"A party" Micayla smiled and laughed.

""hey guys! I know this guys who's throwing a party tonight. Wanna come?" For once in my life, I was going to be reckless. And it was all because of Jason Grey. Let the party begin!


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys! This chapter is going where Niki, Micayla and Becky get drunk. they also kiss the guys they like but then they get caught. So please review and rate. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Connect Three, Camp Rock or the Grey parents. But i do own Micayla Redson, Niki Mason and Becky.

Chapter 7: The party of disaster

Okay. So me and Becky going to a party. Yeah that wasn't like us at all. I wasn't much of a party person. But we just got our hearts broken by Jason Grey and Shane Grey, my cousin barely trusted us since the Mitchie incident.

Becky was in love with her best friend Shane Grey for at least 5 years. And me? In a whole month and a half, my life had fallen apart. And I'm sure it was only going to get worse.

"So where is this party anyway?" Micayla smiled.

"My best friend's boyfriend is throwing the party about 3 blocks away. Don't worry just stick with me and you should be fine." We both nodded as we walked away from the venue and towards the house that the party was being held in. We walked up to a large blue house. There was music pounding from inside. I took a deep breath and patted my jeans pocket. Good. I still had money for the cab.

Micayla walked up to the white door. She turned and looked at us

"Ready for the party of your life ladies?" me and Becky nodded and made half smiled.

"Okay let's go then." She knocked on a door and a guy opened the door and hugged Micayla. Then he hugged me. And I didn't even know him. But when he got to Becky, he kissed her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Hello. I'm Adam. And who might you be beautiful?" Becky giggled and blushed.

"I'm Becky and that's Niki." Adam smiled at Becky and Becky blushed even more.

"Ahh! Becky! A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. How suiting." Becky giggled again and followed him in. Micayla smiled and followed him in. Micayla smiled and walked off to a guys standing in the back of the room. Leaving me all alone. I stood in the room looking around and saw all of the couples grinding and crumping to Don't Stop The Music by Rihanna. It was the remix so the beat was fast. The music was pounding to the beat so loud that I couldn't even think right.

I saw Becky flirting with that Adam guy and then I saw Micayla flirting with a couple guys. I sighed and pulled my black and blue tank top up and sighed. I walked into the kitchen and was instantly scarred for life. I saw two half naked people making out on top of the stove. The guys hand was up the girl's shirt and the girls hand was down his pants. Can you saw ewwwwwwwwww??

"hey! Get some clothes on or get a room! Nobody wants to see that!!" The 'couple' got their clothes on and walked out of the kitchen most likely to a room upstairs. The guy was pulling out some alcohol out of the fridge as he spoke.

"Hey. I'm really sorry about that. I'm sorry that you had to see two people almost having sex. Brad and Julie are always trying to do something like that at parties. His back was facing me so I couldn't see his face. But when he turned around, I saw how cute he was! He wasn't as hot as Jason but he was cute! He had shaggy brown/dirty blonde hair. He had green eyes that had flecks of gold in them. He was about 5"10 and was well built. You could see his muscles and I was guessing that he played hockey. He stuck his hand out for me to shake.

"Hey. I'm Derryk. And you are?' I just stared. I didn't do anything else. But then I realized that I should probably say something.

"Niki. My name's Niki." He smiled and was still holding my hand.

"hey, Derryk… Oh I'm sorry… Ah! I see that you've met Niki" Derryk nodded and Micayla smiled and left grabbing a her on her way out,leaving me and Derryk alone again.

"here. Have some alcohol and enjoy the party." He handed some kind of clear alcohol. I watched Derryk tip his head back and down the alcohol. All of it. So I did the same thing. I raised the cup to my lips and downed all of the alcohol. I started coughing from the effect of having alcohol for the very first time. Derryk just laughed and handed me another drink.

"You're not used to alcohol yet. You'll get used to it." I smiled and accepted the drink and downed that too. And after about 6 drinks, I was almost drunk. Not hammered and not wasted.

"Derry! I-I want another d-drink! P-please!" Derryk laughed and gave me another drink. Derryk was close to being wasted too.

Then Micayla stumbled in with Becky following her.

"h-hey t-h-ere Derryk and and and N-nikki. N-n-nikki we have to go back to the sleep to tour bus." Becky laughed and tripped but didn't fall. Yet.

"You mean we have to g-get b-back to the bus to s-sleep. You m-messed it u-up. You s-silly c-c-at" Becky burst out laughing and while Micayla was chugging more alcohol.

"I'm not a c-cat! I-I'm a f-f-ox!" Becky grabbed more alcohol and started drinking more.

"We gotta g-go N-Niki. Say g-goodb-bye to Derry Beary!" Before she pulled Becky and me away, Adam walked in. Adam walked up to Becky and leaned in to give her a kiss. Becky's arms flew around Adam's neck and they got closer. I could've sworn that I had heard a camera snap pictures. But then again it could've been the alcohol messing with my head.

We left and started walking towards the venue and we were still drinking. Yep. After all of the alcohol that we had at the party, we were still drinking. Micayla had bottle in her bag and she opened one and we were all sharing.

"Hey. M-Micayla! That w-w-was the best p-party e-ever!" Becky hiccupped which made me and Micayla burst out laughing.

"h-hey what do you t-think my c-cousin will say about us g-getting d-drunk?" Micayla shrugged and downed some more alcohol. Becky then grabbed the bottle and drank some and handed it to me.

We had finished the bottle right as we got back to the tour buses. Becky threw the bottle in the garbage and looked around.

"h-hey. No sign of y-your c-cousin" I nodded and went to take a step forward but ended up falling on my butt. Micayla and Becky started laughing and tried to calm down but made even more noise than ever.

"G-guys! We n-need to find o-our s-leep to go t-to t-to t-tour buses" Becky laughed again and this time she fell. Becky just laid there for a second time but this time she fell. Becky just laid there for a second before getting up.

"I'm going to f-find S-Shane and k-k-kiss h-him." Becky then went off to find Shane. While me and Micayla, started drinking more alcohol.

When Becky found Shane, she went up behind him and kissed his cheek. Shane turned around and Becky sat beside him. Shane couldn't even tell that Becky was drunk. So he leaned over and kissed her. Becky grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him closer. Pretty soon it became a full on make out session. But soon, Shane pulled away and looked at her. Becky pulled him back in for one last kiss. Then they sat there talking and kissing every couple of minutes.

Meanwhile, me and Micayla had gotten up to walk around and we were still drinking. We saw some people coming towards us so we behind a tour bus waiting until it was safe to walk again. When the coast was clear, we walking again. We were trying to find Jason. It was Micayla's idea. We kept looking until we finally found him. He was sitting on the sidewalk playing with his phone.

"H-hey Jas-on! What's up b-babe?" He looked at me and I knew that knew that I was now almost wasted.

"j-Jason look! S-she c-can s-urv-ive without a g-guy. S-she doesn't need a g-guy to t-take care of h-her!" Jason looked at us. Micayla whispered where she would be and then walked off. I turned to Jason and got closer to him.

"Niki What happened to you?' I looked at Jason. Then at his lips. I put my hands in front of me. I leaned in close.

"Jason. I'm having fun! Can't you have fun with me and drink? I'm doing something that I normally wouldn't do." Jason looked at me and he looked really mad.

"fun? FUN?? You're wasted Niki! How is that fun???" I giggled and leaned in even more. I kissed Jason and soon found his rams around my waist and my hands were in his hair. He broke away for some air but then I pulled him back in again. We kissed for a little longer he tried pulling away the first time but it didn't work. The second time he tried, it did work he did pull away. I tired to do my best puppy dog eyes look and it looked like Jason was going to give in by then he pulled back.

"Niki. I cannot kiss you!"

"But Jason! Why not?" he stared at me and his eyes softened.

"I can't kiss you. No matter how bad I want to kiss you or make out with you I can't. You're drunk. And I'm not going to take advantage of you." My mouth opened in shock. I was rejected again. I got up and walked of having tears in my eyes. Jason tried to stop me but I ignored hi and walked off to where Micayla was. I found her drinking more alcohol.

"h-hey Niki!" she looked at and I shook my head telling her that I didn't want to talk about it. Micayla nodded and took out another bottle and gave it to me. I sat down beside her and started drinking. I downed the alcohol pretty fast. And threw it in Micayla's bag.

"Nicole Cassie Rose Mason! What the hell!! What do you think you're doing??" I turned around and paled. Behind me was my cousin, the Grey parents and Micayla's agent. All staring at me drinking and holding a bottle of alcohol. This cannot be good.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Sorry i haven't updated sooner. But i was pretty busy so i din't really have a lot of time. But here is another chapter! Hope you guys like it! Please review!

Disclaimer; i don't own Connect Three or Camp Rock. i don't own Mitchie or the Grey parents. I do own Micayla, Micayla's agent, Becca,Becky, Niki, Adam and Derryk.

Chapter 8: 'Grow up!' And 'I will never hate you'

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You are fifteen Niki! Fifteen!" Micayla ignored my cousin and drank more alcohol. She stared at the one that I was holding. I looked down and noticed that it was half full. I gave it to Micayla and looked back at my cousin and everyone else. Behind everyone was Jason. He gave me one of the saddest looks that I had ever gotten. I felt my heart shatter right then and there.

"MICAYLA! Put down the alcohol! You are sixteen! You have no right to drink either!" Micayla once again didn't listen. Instead, she downed the half that was rest of the bottle that I had given her. She threw it in front of her and watched as the bottle shattered.

"Micayla! Niki! Both of you are underage! You two cannot be drinking!" my cousin was screaming at us while everyone else was watching.

"You cannot tell me what to do! None of you can! You guys aren't my parents! Don't even try telling me what to do!" My cousin stood there shocked but soon retaliated.

"That may be true for you. But I am Niki's legal guardian! I can tell Niki what to do! And she shouldn't be so stupid! Like what the hell were you thinking anyway? Going to a party and getting drunk! Seriously Niki! It's time to grow up!" Micayla's eyes narrowed and she stood up with out any trouble.

"You are not her mother! Sure you get to tell her what to do. But that doesn't mean that she has to listen to you. It also doesn't mean that you get to make her decisions for her! So lay off! And don't tell her to grow up! She's fifteen! She should be allowed to act stupid and reckless! We are teenagers! This is what we do! You have no idea what went on in her life! And don't tell me that you do! Because you so don't! You only know half of it! So stop yelling at her and stop being such a control freak!" By the time Micayla was finished my cousin had tears in her eyes.

"Micayla Redson! You don't talk to Becca like that! The only reason why she's yelling is because she cares about Niki!" Micayla rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Whatever! I'm sleeping on Niki's bus tonight. Come on Niki" I got and began to follow her. I looked behind me to see my cousin crying and Jason looking at me with a look of pity.

Me and Micayla walked well more like stumbled onto the bus. Micayla looked into her bag and found the very last bottle of alcohol that she had. She opened it and handed it to me. I drank half then handed it to her and she drank the other half.

"d-do you know where B-becky is?" I shook my head and we walked to the back of the bus.

"Hey Niki! I f-found Becky!" I walked to where Micayla was and saw that Becky was sleeping in my bus. I sighed and took the next bus over. Micayla took one of the higher bunks and instantly passed out when her head hit the pillow. I heard her snoring and rolled my eyes. I knew that tomorrow would be absolute chaos!

When I woke up in the morning, I had a pounding headache. I went to sit up but fell back down. I just laid there for a couple seconds before I actually got up this time. I walked towards the front of the bus. I looked around and was seriously confused. Where was everyone? I looked down and noticed that I was in my pj's. I walked into the bathroom and got changed into my jeans and tee. I opened the bus door and noticed that we were at a gas station. I yawned and went into the store part of the gas station.

"Hi Micayla." She looked up smiled and looked back down again. I noticed that she was reading a magazine. I walked over to her and read what the magazine had to say and here's what it read:

Wild party for three very underage teens.

The magazine showed a picture of Micayla and a mystery guy. The guy was on top of Micayla with his hand up her shirt and their lips connected.

The sub content said:

_Micayla Redson, actress and musician, was found partying with a mysterious guy. Micayla is currently on tour with Connect Three. And if it wasn't bad enough that Micayla is a frequent partier, then this photo is definitely enough to say that this girl needs help._

The next picture was of Becky and Adam making out.

The sub content said:

_Becky Lamoure was fund making out with Adam Loyer. While she was making out, she was seen with a bottle of alcohol in her hand. Looks like Adam was going to get some action judging by where his hands were. Becky also happens to be 'best friends' with Connect Three. Hmm? I wonder how this will affect them?"_

Then there was a picture of me and Derryk. Derryk was kissing me and one of his hands was running up the back of my shirt and the other was on my lower back slowly moving down. One of my hands was in his hair and the other was a beer bottle. And then I saw the article. It was longer than Micayla's and Becky's.

_And last we have Niki Mason. Nikki Mason is the cousin of Becca McKenzie who is the fashion designer for Connect Three. Niki's parents went through a divorce and now Niki is currently dealing with it. So she's trying to drink away her problems. Hey Niki! You're fifteen! Grow up and stop these bad habits while you can! You don't want to be considered the next Britney Spears do you? Exactly! So tops being so stupid!_

After I had read that, tears sprung to my eyes. I looked at Micayla and left the store and went back to the bus. I saw Becky sitting on the couch.

"Hey Niki. I'm guessing that you read what they said?" I nodded and sat down beside her. Soon Micayla joined us and we knew what was going to happen next.

My cousin, Micayla's agent, the Grey parents and the Grey brothers all walked on our bus. They all stared at us intently and it was kinda scary. Me and Becky looked down knowing that we were going to get a huge lecture. But Micayla didn't look down. She looked them right in the eye. She didn't back down like me and Becky did. My cousin then picked up the magazine, read the article about us and then threw it down on the table in front of us.

"Look at this! Look at what you are doing! Look at how stupid you are! How could you do that Niki? How could you be so immature?" I looked at my cousin then at Micayla. My cousin grabbed the remote to the TV and turned on hot tunes.

"Today on hot tunes we have a story unlike any others. Micayla Redson, Becky Lamoure and Niki Mason were caught partying and drinking. People say that it almost looked like Becky and Micayla were almost going to have sex with the guys that they were with. But that was proven false. Niki Mason is currently undergoing a stage of major change caused by family problems. She was drinking and partying to get over the problems. Here she is seen making out with Derryk White while holding a bottle of alcohol. We've got one thing on our minds right now. And that is that Niki Mason is officially the new party girl of Hollywood." I stared at the screen shocked. They thought that I was going to be a stupid party girl! Whatever!

"Did you see that _princess? _I hope your happy! You're officially the new _party girl _in Hollywood! So congratulations Niki! Maybe you can go and get drunk some more! You're such an idiot Niki!" my cousin stared at me as I looked down. I looked up again and saw Jason looking at me. I saw the look in his eyes. It was full of pity and sadness. I looked down again trying not to look at him again.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the three drunk amigos. How's the party life Britney, Paris and Lindsay?" I knew that Mitchie was calling me Britney just because of how my life was going so far.

"How does it feel Niki? Knowing that by the entire world knows that you're nothing but a pathetic, worthless drunk?" I tried not to cry but what she said next made me cry.

"You're exactly like your mom. A drunk. You ended up like her!" that's it. I started crying and ran to the back bedroom. I slammed the door and fell on the bed. I had no idea that Micayla was standing up for me right now.

"What is your problem?" Mitchie stared at her then walked up to Jason and kissed his lips.

"She had something I wanted. And now she has nothing I want." Micayla's fists tightened. She walked up to Mitchie and dragged her away from Jason.

"Mitchie! If you say anything like that ever again I swear I will kick our ass. You have no idea what she's going through. So shut your big fat mouth for once" Mitchie had fear written all over her face.

"She's a psycho! She deserves it!" Micayla glared at Mitchie and it almost looked like she was going to slap her.

"Leave Niki and Becky alone! And stop trying to act like your all that because your not. Your just a stupid, ugly cow!" Micayla walked off and Becky followed her to the back. They came in just as I sent a message to Jason. They sat down on the bed but didn't say anything. We just sat there in silence until I got a reply from Jason.

I opened my phone and saw that it was two messages from Jason. I was kinda afraid of what he would say but I opened my phone anyway.

New message from Jason:

I know that you don't want a huge lecture. So I'll give you a small one. You shouldn't have gotten drunk. You shouldn't have made out with Derryk. I know that you think that everyone will hate you. But there's one guy who will never hate you. I will never hate you. Only love you. I love you Niki.

After I read the message I smiled to myself. I put my phone in my pocket and watched Becky and Micayla got to their bunks. I laid down and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

hey guys! this is chapter 9! And this chapter is about Adam, the guy from the party who is stalking Becky and Niki. And then niki has a horrible nightmare. Anyway i hope you like it! please review!

Disclaimer: i don't own Connect Three,Camp Rock, Mitchie, the Grey parents. i do own Becky,Niki,Micayla, Micayla's agent and Adam.

Chapter 9: The nightmare, the stalker, the one who makes it all disappear.

So I had found out that somehow, Nate and Shane still had no idea about Becky and Adam getting drunk. How they managed that is a mystery to me. Becky was nervous because she was trying to keep it that way. And it was working so far.

I was sleeping soundly when I heard Becky's phone went off playing Crush by David Archuletta. Loudly I might add. I got up and rubbed my eyes. The phone kept going off. I looked at Becky to see if she was waking up yet. Which she wasn't. I sighed and got up to check the phone. There were 4 missed calls and 7 text messages. I thought that they were from Shane. But when I opened the phone to see who it was from, my eyes widened. They were all from Adam. I put the phone down and went to wake Becky up. I went to her bunk and tried to shake her awake. When I tired that, I found her foot connecting with my stomach. This sent me to the ground.

"Huh? What's going on?" Becky sat up rubbing her eyes looking around. She finally noticed me on the floor.

"Niki? What are you doing on the ground?" She completely sat up and put her feet on the ground narrowly missing my head.

"Well when I went to wake you up, you kicked me in the stomach and I fell to the ground" Becky's eyes widened and she let out an 'oops'.

"Why are you trying to wake me up?" I got up and dusted myself off before replying.

"Your phone get ringing and I got up and went to see it. I found missed calls and 7 text messages. All of them from Adam." I gave her the phone and she cringed at the first message. She handed me the phone and I read the message.

New Message from Adam:

Hey princess! How was your sleep? So guess what? I am friends with Shane Grey! And I have news to tell him. Hmmm, where should I start first? Oh yeah I know now. I could start a rumour that you're pregnant. Or that you and me went all the way. Or what you did to every single guy at the party. And I know that you know that these aren't true. But Shane doesn't. Shane's going to believe me and not you. Because he's known me longer. So which will it be Princess?

I cringed and shuddered at the message. Adam was pure evil! He was going to make up stupid ridiculous rumours about Becky. Becky looked at me then at her phone. She took it back and replied to the message.

Message to Adam:

Is there anyway that you won't tell Shane?

Becky sent the message and we waited and waited and waited. Finally we got a reply.

New Message from Adam:

There is no way Princess. Sorry. Oh and by the way, nice pj's by the way. Those shorts and tank top. Very sexy!

I read the message and got creeped out. How did Adam know what Becky was wearing? Becky sent him a reply while shaking badly.

Message to Adam:

How did you know that? How can you tell what I'm wearing?

Becky sent the message and looked around. There were two windows. One was in her bunk and the other was in mine. And both were emergency exits. Her phone went off signalling a reply.

New Message from Adam:

I can see you. But you can't see me. Try finding where I am Princess. Oh yeah and since you have a nickname, I'm giving Niki one. I just have to think of one. Oh yeah and tell Niki that nice chest.

Becky read the message out loud and her eyes widened. She turned around and looked out the window. The bus was in a parking lot and there were quite a lot of cars. So Adam could be anywhere sending the messages. Suddenly Micayla popped out of nowhere scaring the crap out of me and Becky.

"Guys! Guys! What's wrong?" Becky showed Micayla the message and her eyes widened.

"You guys have a stalker. I don't know what he wants with both of you. But he's stalking you both." Becky gulped and I paled. Nobody said anything for a moment but then my cousin came in and she looked mad.

"Get off the bus. We are going to a sound check. Everyone must be there. NOW!" my cousin didn't even give us time to get dressed properly. So Becky was still in her shorts and tank top while I was in my pj pants and tank top. We were following my cousin and people were giving us weird looks.

We walked through a couple of double doors and then we were at the stage. Shane saw Becky and ran up to her. He hugged her then kissed her on the lips then kissed her again but this time on the forehead. Me and Micayla stood there awkwardly knowing that we knew that Shane still had no idea about the party.

"Shane. Come one man. Quit fooling around. We have work to do." Nate finished talking and Shane got back on stage. Jason looked at me and I looked down. I couldn't stand him looking at me with pity. Connect Three started to play and as we heard them play, Becky got another message from Adam.

New Message from Adam:

I saw you walking towards the venue. Way to strut your sexy self. So I've changed my mind. I want you or Niki to go on a date with me and become my girlfriend. If one of you does, then Shane doesn't need to know. Why didn't I ask Micayla? Micayla has no love interest at the moment. But you and Niki do. And one of you will get your heartbroken and be caused pain. You have a day to decide. Otherwise, I tell Shane.

Becky felt herself go numb. She couldn't believe it! If Niki went, then she would lose Jason. And Jason promised that he would never hate her. Ever! But if Becky went then Becky would lose Shane. And she waited for Shane for years. She closed the phone and tried to concentrate on Connect Three playing. But she knew that Adam was watching from somewhere.

Soon enough, the sound check was done. Becky started walking back to the bus. But slower so then everyone would be in front of her.

"Becky, what did he say?" Becky just shook her head and kept quiet.

"I'll tell you later. On the bus." I nodded and we got the bus my cousin told us that she was going to stay on Micayla's bus to make sure she doesn't so anything stupid. I got on the bus expecting to get an answer from Becky but Becky just went to her bun and went to sleep. I rolled my eyes and went to my bunk and slowly fell asleep to a very disturbing nightmare.

The nightmare:

I was walking around a house calling out for someone but nobody answered. I walked downstairs and thought I heard a noise coming from one of the rooms. I opened the door and walked in. A guy came from behind the door and slammed it shut and locked it. I turned around and walked backwards as he kept walking forwards. I eventually hit the bed and fell backwards. The guys kept coming closer and closer. He grabbed my shirt and tried getting it off. I started struggling but he was too strong. He put a whit cloth over my mouth and nose and I passed out. The last thing I heard before I was unconscious was: I'm going to rape you.

End nightmare.

I woke up to someone shaking me. I screamed and went to move away from them when I realized that it was Jason. I launched myself at him and cried into his shirt. He was rubbing my back and running his fingers through my hair.

"Niki. What happened? I was walking by and the door was unlocked and I heard whimpering from inside. I came in here and you were tossing and turning and saying no over and over again." I cried harder and I couldn't find the words to speak.

"I had a nightmare that he raped me." Jason's eyes widened.

"Who did Niki? Who ever it is I promise, they won't come within two feet of you. But you have to tell me who it is. Who was it?" I shook my head. I couldn't tell him. If I told Jason who it was, he would hurt me and Becky.

"Ok, it's okay. I'm staying here tonight, nobody will hurt you. I promise" he hugged me and rocked me back and forth until I fell asleep. I had another weird dream. But this time it was a good dream. The dream was about me and Jason. Getting married.


	10. Chapter 10

hey guys! here is chapter ten! Hope you like it! And by the wat adam didn't really do anything with Niki. It was just a nightmare! Please review!

Disclaimer: i don't own connect three, camp rock or the grey parenst. i do own becky,micayla,micayla's agent, niki and adam.

Chapter 10: Stay away from her!

When I woke up in the morning, I felt arms around my stomach. And I got scared thinking that it was Adam. I tried moving away but found out that it was Jason. Jason woke up and the pillow that was covering his head flew off. I was half on the bed and half off and the only thing holding me up was Jason. But then Jason decided to let go and I fell to the floor. I fell on my butt.

"Niki what's wrong? What happened?" I looked up at him then down at the floor. I got up off of the floor and started to dust myself off. Then I started limping to the couch and table.

"Thanks for letting me go Jase" He looked at me and tilted his heard towards the side like a little adorable confused puppy dog.

"You were holding my stomach and saving me from falling off the bed. But then you let go and I did fall." He looked guilty and got up and walked over to the couch and table.

"I'm sorry about holding you all night. I just didn't want anything bad to happen to you." I looked up at him and nodded.

"It's okay Jase. Don't worry about it." He smiled but didn't sit down yet.

"Niki." I looked at him and saw him smiling.

"Yeah Jase?" He looked really nervous now.

"I Love you." When he said that, I almost choked on air.

"What?" he frowned and I could just picture a million things running through his mind.

"I love you. And I'm sure of it. Even if you don't love me yet. I will love you and I always will. Nobody will ever change that. I will wait for you until you're ready to say I love you back." I stared up at Jason and tears started building up.

"Jase, what about what I did? Getting drunk and kissing Derryk at the party. What about that?" Jason sat down beside me and gave me a side hug.

"Niki. I don't acre about that. People make mistakes. You made a mistake. And I made a mistake too. If I would've told you that the kiss between me and Mitchie meant nothing then you wouldn't have gotten drunk." More tears started building up.

"Jason I am so sorry! I never meant to do anything stupid! It just hurt really really bad! Having this guy that I really really like, kiss another girl. I am so sorry!" Jason nodded and pulled me closer and for the second time in 24 hours, I cried.

"It's okay Niki." I shook my head and cried even more.

"It's not alright, I messed up. And now my cousin and your parents hate me." Jason started rocking me back and forth trying to get me to calm down.

"Shh. Nobody hates you." Jason was whispering in my ear trying to get me to stop crying. I eventually went to sleep while Jason was rocking me back and forth. When he saw that I was sleeping he stopped. But he didn't move because he didn't want to wake me up. Becky walked in and Jason knew that Becky would know about the nightmares.

"Becky, last night Niki had a bad nightmare. She had a nightmare that someone was going to rape her. Do you know who it is?" Becky stared at Jason then at me.

"Were you here all night?" Jason nodded and Becky stared at him again.

"Do your parents know?" Jason nodded and started getting frustrated.

"Yes. Becky they know! Now can you just tell who it was or not??" Jason yelled but instantly regretted it. I started stirring in my sleep and woke up. Well I was half awake.

"Jase? What's going on?" Jason looked down and kissed my forehead.

"Go back to sleep baby." I nodded and closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep again.

"Fine. It's Adam" Jason's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Adam as in Shane's friend Adam?' Becky nodded and Jason started running his fingers through my hair when I started moving around.

"How does Adam know Niki and why is she having these nightmares?' Becky gulped and wondered if she should tell Jason about the 'date'.

"Adam said that either me or Niki had to go on a date with Adam and become his girlfriend or else he would tell Shane about the party and that I was pregnant from Adam. So Niki told me that she would do it so then she could save hers and Shane's relationship. But then we got into a little fight about it and went to sleep. And that's when she had a nightmare that Adam was raping her." Jason nodded and looked down at me again.

"If Adam comes anywhere near Niki or you I swear I will make sure that he is put through pain." Becky shook her head.

"Jason you can't do that. Imagine all of the headlines. It would be a disaster." Jason nodded and it went silent for a couple of minutes.

"Becky, did you tell Shane?" Becky looked confused and Jason continued.

"Have you told Shane about the date?" Becky shook her head and Jason sighed.

"Becky you have to. You can't just make him find out from his 'friend'." Becky looked at her shoes.

"I know. And I will. Later" Becky sat down and it went silent again.

"Jason! Time for rehearsal! Come on! Let's go!" The stage manager looked rally nervous. Probably from the thought of losing Jason Grey somewhere in a parking lot.

"OK. Just a minute?" The stage manager nodded and left to go back to the stage.

"Niki. Niki. Hon. Time to get up." I slowly opened my eyes and saw Becky and Jason standing over me.

"Come on, Niki. We're going to watch Connect Three practise." I nodded and sat up rubbing my eyes. Jason walked off ahead, even though he didn't want to me. But that gave me and Becky time to talk about stuff. We talked about the date and how we thought it would go. Soon enough, we were at the stage and Becky's eyes widened. There talking to Shane was Adam.

"Niki! Look!" I looked to where she was pointing and saw Adam standing there. My eyes widened and I started shaking. The night mare was all coming back to me and I was terrified. Adam started walking up to us as I grabbed Becky's arm for support.

"Hey Niki, Becky." We had muttered a quick hello trying to get passed him. But it didn't work.

"Wow. You guys look Hot! So have you guys decided yet?" Becky just stood there not blinking, not thinking, and just stared at Adam.

"Oooh! And today was the day to decide. So I guess that I'll go and tell Shane now." I closed my eyes as Becky prepared to do the unthinkable.

"Adam! I will go on the date!" He smiled and watched as Becky let tears fall from her eyes. But Shane was watching from far away and glared at Adam. He got Jason's attention and Jason saw that me and Becky were both crying. Jason and Shane walked over to where me and Adam were and you could tell that somebody was going to get hit.

Jason pushed me and Becky behind him and glared at Adam.

"Stay away from Niki and Becky!" Adam started laughing as if it were all a joke.

"Why would I listen to you Jason?" Jason's glare got intense and it looked like he was about to throw a punch.

"Just stay away from Niki. Come near her again and I will hurt you." Adam scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You can keep Niki. I don't like sluts." Jason's fists tightened and he was about to snap.

"Niki is not a slut!" Jason stepped closer to Adam. Shane walked up to Jason so that he was beside his brother and glared at Adam.

"Don't even try to take Becky away from me! Cause it won't work! You're not going to come near her either! Cause if you do, me and Jason will kick you ass!" Adam started to back down. But he had one last thing that he had to say.

"Hey Jason, I hope your happy with Niki. Just don't try to hurt her too bad when you break up with her because you're done having sex with her." Jason's knuckles were white because he was clenching his fists to hard.

"What did you just say?" Adam smirked and went to say it again when suddenly a fist connected to his face. And he went down and was knocked out.

"Don't you ever say that about Niki or Becky ever again!" Jason threw the punch but Shane had to hold Jason back because Jason would've killed Adam. I turned around and swear heard a camera snap a picture. But maybe I was wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! So here is chapter eleven! And it looks like there are some consequences for jason after he stook up for Niki. Anyway so this is part one of the break up between Niki and Jason. The next chapter will be part two and there will be some Nacalya romance in the next chapter as well. Hope you guys like it! Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Connect Three, Camp Rock, Mitchie, the grey parents. i do own Micayla, Niki, becky, Adam,Micayla's agent and Becca Niki's cousin.

Chapter 11: Is this the end for Jason and Niki? You knew the entire time!

So when Jason hit Adam, I was shocked. I was even a little scared of Jason. Shane and Nate told Jason that they would do the exact same thing if they were in Jason's shoes. Their parents, yeah they weren't too impressed. They actually got pretty mad at Jason.

"Jason Grey! You cannot knock people out! Especially over a girl!" Jason looked over to me and Becky whispering to eachother.

"Mom, dad, she isn't just a girl. She's THE girl. She's the one. She's my soul mate. And Adam was trash talking her! I had to do something! I couldn't just stand there and let my girlfriend be talked to like that!" their parents looked at eachother and took a deep breath.

"Jason. Are you sure that there aren't any other girls that you'd like to date?" Jason was in shock. His parents hated Niki! They've never hated any other girl that he's dated. And they were all spoiled brats!

"Why don't you guys like her? She's better than any other girl I've dated!" His parents shook their head.

"Jason, she got drunk. She kissed another boy that she didn't even know! She made you punch someone. We really don't think that you should be dating her." Jason looked at me and Becky and sighed.

"Mom. Dad. She didn't make me punch anyone. I chose to do that and she had nothing to do with that. And who cares if she got drunk. I don't care. She made a mistake and everybody makes mistakes. She's really sorry and I believe her." His parents sighed once again.

"Jason. What if she goes out and parties again? We just think that it would be better if you took a break from dating her." Jason looked at his parents and could feel his heartbreaking.

"Dad! You can't be serious! Mom, do something! I don't want to lose her and I don't want to let her go!" Becky looked over at Jason obviously very confused.

"Jason. We're sorry but we aren't going t let you date Niki anymore. We think that she's not a good influence and that she has some growing up to do." Jason stared at his parents like they were crazy.

"I'm older than her! I have a bigger influence on her than she does on me!" His parents didn't look like they were backing down.

"Jason, it may not look like she has an influence on you but she does. We can see that you would do anything for her. If she asked for the world you would give it to her. And that could be a bad thing in the long run. We've made up our minds. You and Niki cannot see eachother anymore. You're going to have to tell her soon." Jason rolled his eyes and walked away from his parents. He let some tears fall down as he walked up to me and Becky.

"Jase, what's wrong?" he didn't answer me he just stared at the floor.

"Jase? Jason? What's wrong? Why won't you talk to me?" He looked up and saw that me and Becky had tears in our eyes.

"Jason, if I did anything wrong I'm sorry." He shook his head and looked like he was going to say something but then just walked off.

"Jason what happened? Why did you just ignore Niki like that?" Jason told him that he would tell them later. I felt my body go numb. I was being ignored by Jason and it hurt.

"Niki. Let's go back to the bus." I felt Becky pull on my arm letting me know that we were going to go back to the bus.

When we got to the bus Becky opened the door and I sat down on the couch. I looked down at my feet and a million things began running through my mind. Why was he ignoring me? Why didn't he look at me or hug me or something like that?

"Niki. You didn't do anything wrong. There's gotta be a reason why Jason was acting weird." I shook my head and looked down at my hands.

"I did something Becky. I know I did something." Becky sat down beside me and started thinking deeply.

"Maybe his parents have something to do with it. I saw them talking to him and he looked like he was going to start crying. Maybe they said something." I looked up and quietly whispered a maybe.

"Listen don't worry about it. Everything will be just fine. All that you have to do is stop thinking about it and relax. Take your mind off of it. I bet that sooner or later he will come to the bus and apologize." I nodded and Becky brought up the Adam thing trying to change the subject.

"So I don't know if I still have to go on the 'date' with Adam." I shrugged my shoulders as Becky went on.

"I don't want Shane to find out and hate me for not telling him."

"Sometimes the truth is better the lies." Becky nodded as I finally spoke.

"You want to tell Shane?" Becky nodded and I looked down briefly.

"Well here's your chance. He's coming this way." Becky looked out the window and gasped. Shane was walking towards our bus and Becky was trying to hide herself. It didn't work out too well.

"Becky, what are you doing?" Becky looked up at Shane and I pointed to my eyes.

"I'm looking for one of my contact lenses." Shane nodded and waited for her to find her 'contact lenses'.

"So what's up Shane?" Shane looked nervous and started shuffling his feet.

"Listen about Adam..." Becky's mouth dropped open.

"Listen Shane, I was going to tell you I just…" Shane interrupted Becky again.

"I know about everything. I knew from the very day that it happened." Becky's mouth dropped open once again.

"You knew this entire time??" Shane nodded and Becky waited for him to explain.

"Jason filled me in on everything that happened." Becky clenched her teeth and had a look that could kill and it was most likely for Jason.

"HE TOLD YOU EVERYTHING?" Shane nodded and took a step away from his girlfriend.

"Yes and if you're wondering why I didn't freak out, was because it was my fault. The same reason why Jason never freaked out at Niki. It was my fault that I didn't show you how I felt. So when I saw you next I had to show you how I felt. So I ran up and kissed you." Becky started blushing when she remembered that day.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Shane walked up to Becky and hugged her.

"So now, we can go on that date that we'd been planning." Becky nodded then frowned and shook her head.

"Shane, I can't go on a date with you." Shane stared at Becky. I swear he didn't blink for a minute or two.

"And why not?" Becky looked over at me sitting on the couch ignoring everything around me.

"Jason completed ignored Niki which he never does. He's always looking at her or thinking about her. Something's wrong and I don't know what but something is." Shane half smiled and started getting nervous again.

"You know something don't you?" Shane nodded and gave Becky another half smile.

"Well, what is it? Why is Jason ignoring the girl that he's completely in love with?" Shane laughed nervously and Becky glared at him.

"Our parents said…"


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! So here is Chapter 12! Hope you all like it! Anyway so sorry i didn't update sooner. I was grounded off of the computer. But i'm currently working on Chapter 13.

Disclaimer: i don't own Connect Three, Camp Rock, Mitchie, or the Grey parents. I do own Micayla,Becky,Adam,Niki and Becca.

Chapter 12: Let's runaway!

"Your parents said what Shane?' Shane looked back at me then at Becky and dragged her into a closet in the back.

"They decided that Jason can no longer date and see Niki." Shane had to cover Becky's mouth when she started screaming.

"WHAT! DON'T THEY KNOW THAT JASON IS IN LOVE WITH HER!!?" Shane nodded and Becky crossed her arms over her chest, obviously very pissed off at their parents.

"He told them that but they still said no dating Niki. He's absolutely crushed!" Becky frowned and looked at Shane and Shane stared at Becky.

"I have officially lost all respect for your parents!" Shane nodded and he understood why she would.

"Why won't they let those two date anyway?" Shane gulped knowing that Becky would get even madder when she heard the reason why.

"My parents don't like the fact that Niki got drunk, kissed Derryk, apparently convinced Jason to punch Adam and the fact that she 'forced' Micayla to tell off her cousin." Becky rolled her eyes and glared at the wall.

"Niki may have gotten drunk but so did me and Micayla. She didn't kiss Derryk, Derryk kissed her. She didn't convince Jason to hit Adam. Jason hit Adam because Adam messed with Niki. And we all know how protective Jason is of Niki. And finally Micayla was standing up for Niki. Niki didn't force or convince anybody to do anything. She did one thing! And the rest were choices made by other people that involved Niki!" Shane nodded again and Becky sighed.

"Is he going to tell her?" Shane nodded and Becky frowned.

"Shane! Jason's going to break her heart!" Shane looked behind me and noticed that I was listening to my iPod.

"I know Becky. I know." Shane hugged Becky but let go of her when he heard the bus door being pounded on. Shane opened the door and Becky knew that she and Shane had to leave. Jason and I had to talk. And it wouldn't be pretty.

"Niki. We HAVE to talk." I looked up and looked down again. Nothing good was going to come out of this.

"Let me guess. You want to break up?" Jason just stood there looking down awkwardly.

"Niki. Understand I have to. My parents don't think that we are right for eachother." I nodded and let my tears fall freely.

"I understand. You want _your parents_ to be happy so then _you_ can be miserable. I get it." Jason looked at me and flinched when I said that. I just rolled my eyes and looked away feeling all of the hot tears roll down my cheeks. Jason came over and hugged me one last time as a boyfriend.

"I guess that this is it for you and me." I nodded and he let go and walked off the bus not even looking back once. I felt a huge lump in my throat and I walked to my bunk and threw myself down on it. I let out all of the sobs and felt more and more tears fall. I had finally lost the one person who could make or break my day. And he decided to break it for a while.

Jason walked off the bus and had soon met up with Shane and Becky.

"Jason I am so sorry that Mom and Dad made you do that! I know how much you love her." Jason ignored Shane and pushed past him. He just walked to Connect Three's bus. He walked to his bunk and laid down on his bed shutting the curtain. He turned around so that he was facing the wall and slowly went to sleep. Thinking of a way to fix everything.

The next morning, I faked being awake just so then Becky and Micayla would leave me alone. It worked so I spent the better part of my morning doing nothing. I felt numb. I felt blah. I felt so empty. I didn't really want to do anything. So I spent my morning watching the Notebook, The Princess Bride, and reading parts of Romeo and Juliet and Pride and Prejudice. Yeah sure could see how awesome my life was at the moment! And Becky and Micayla were pretty much sick of me moping around all day.

"Nicole! Get your butt out of that bus!" Micayla tried threatening me, dragging me, bargaining with me and even blackmailing me. But nothing worked. Yet.

"You want me to what?" Micayla rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Nate! I want you to go in there and drag Niki out! It's simple!" Nate looked at Micayla then at Becky, hoping that one of them was joking. But they were both serious.

"Okay here goes nothing." Nate walked in and at first there was silence. But before long, there was yelling, and cries of pain (totally all Nate) and even some stuff broken. But soon enough out came Nate and then came me following behind.

"NIKI! Finally you are out of that retched bus! It's because of us wasn't it?" Nate shook his head and gave me a look. I looked down obviously not wanting to be here.

"So how did you get her off the bus?" Nate shrugged his shoulders and Becky smacked her forehead.

"Nate Grey! Tell me this instant!" Nate looked at Becky and shrugged. Becky rolled her eyes and was about to lunge at Nate when she was stopped. She looked behind her and saw tat Jason had grabbed Becky around the waist and put her down.

"Becky, don't attack Nate. We need him for the concerts. Plus I don't think Shane would appreciate is little brother being attacked by his girlfriend." Becky nodded and Jason let go of Becky's waist.

"So how are you doing Jason?" Becky slapped Nate across the back of the head and rolled her eyes.

"How do you think I am? I ad to break up with the girl that I am absolutely crazy for! And you have the nerve to ask me how I am? How do you think I'm feeling??" Becky glared at Nate and slapped the back of his head again. She turned around and noticed that I was gone again. She noticed that Micayla was pounding on the door and Becky knew that I had gone back into the bus.

"Well there is one thing that you could possibly do." Jason suddenly stared at Nate and waited for an answer.

"What? What can I do? Tell me please?" Nate nodded.

"You could always run away with her. That way you two could be together and our parents would have no say in the matter." Jason ran up and hugged Nate as Becky glared at Nate.

"Thank you Nate! You are a life saver! I'm going to go tell her right now!" Jason ran up to the bus and Micayla moved out of the way before she was pushed out of the way.

Jason looked at Micayla, Nate and Becky and they all got the message and left. Jason took a couple deep breaths before knocking on the door.

"Who is it and what do you want?" Jason cleared his throat and took another deep breath before responding.

"It's Jason." I rolled my eyes and yelled at him to go away.

"Niki please! If you really want to work 'us' out then please open the door!" I rolled my eyes again and responded quickly.

"Why should I?" Jason shook is head a little.

"Because I love you and I need to talk to you." Jason didn't hear anything and was about to give up when the door opened.

"Come in Jason." Jason walked in and sat on the couch.

"Niki. I want to be with you so bad. And I can't. I know that it's only been a day but it feels like a year." I nodded. I felt the exact same way.

"So that's why I want you to run away with me." My eyes widened and I was speechless.

"What? Jason. What?" Jason grabbed my hands and held them.

"Runaway with me. We can be together with no rules. Nobody telling us no we can't do this. Nobody telling us that we are wrong for eachother. Just you and me." I was still shocked.

"Jason."

"Niki know that I love you. And I want; no I NEED to be with you. Please, do this for us. Do it for you and me."

"Jason I…"

**Authors Note:** So what do you guys think? Should Niki say yes and runaway with Jason. Or should she stay and be just friends? And what will Mitchie do when she finds put that Shane might maybe give a promise ring to Becky


	13. Chapter 13

hey guys! So this is the part where Jason and Niki run away! i hope you guys like it! The next chapter will be very interesting. Please review and maybe even rate.

Disclaimer: i DO NOT own Connect Three, Camp Rock, Mitchie or the Grey Parents. I DO own Micayla, Becky, Niki, Becca, Micayla's agent and Ryan.

Chapter 13: Just to have you with me

"Niki. I know that I've told you this a lot, but it's true. I love you. And I want to be with you. And if this is the only way, then I want to take that risk. I don't want to have to lose you, not even for a day." I nodded and looked down at my feet.

"Jason, I want to. I want to runaway with you. Let's get out of here." Jason smiled and I looked down again.

"But what about school? I'm not done highschool yet." Jason lifted up my chin with his finger and thumb.

"Niki, you can finish school anywhere that we go. There are internet courses, you can get a tutor, get home schooled. There are options."

"But what about Connect Three?" Jason's smile dimmed a little bit and he looked down a bit.

"Niki, I love you so freaking much. I would give you anything in the world if you asked for it. That's why I'm giving up so much. So then we can be together." I nodded and smiled. Jason came and sat beside me then hugged me. My head was on his chest so I could her his heart beating. Unlike mine, his heartbeat was normal and calm. But mine was pounding and racing, we were about to runaway and I was freaking out about it.

"When are we going to leave?" Jason looked down and started running his finger through my hair.

"Tonight. When everybody's asleep." I nodded and asked another question that was running through my mind.

"Where are we going?' Jason looked down and smiled. It looks like he had everything worked out.

"First, we take a plane to New York, and then we can take a train to a small town in Ontario. My cousin lives there so we can stay there for a while. The town's called Redwood." I nodded and closed me eyes for a second before opening them again.

"How are we supposed to pack when everyone's around?" Jason sighed and I could tell that he was getting a little annoyed by all of the questions.

"I got Shane into this one. He promised not to tell mom and dad because he would do the same thing for Becky. And because today was our last show, we don't have to worry about touring for a while. And as for the packing thing, this is where Shane comes in. Your cousin, my parents and Micayla's agent, all have to get ready to pack up stuff. And Shane and Becky are going on a date, Micayla and Nate are going on a date and Mitchie and this guy Ryan are going on a date. So your tour bus is going to be empty as is mine." I nodded again and it seemed like that was the only thing that I could do. After about 15 minutes, Jason started to get up which made me have to get up.

"Time to pack Niki." I nodded and pulled on my shoes. I opened the door and left Connect Three's bus. It seemed like the walk to the bus took 4 hours. But in reality, it only took about 10 minutes. I opened the bus door and felt pretty sad. I was going to leave all of this behind. I was close to tears, so I blinked them away and started packing.

I started with my clothes and noticed that I didn't have as much as Becky and Micayla. Micayla had the most of course because she was a performer, then Becky, then me. Next I packed my shoes, books, magazines stuff like that. Then I packed the things that would make me cry.

I started packing all of the pictures that Micayla, Becky and I had taken. There was one picture of Becky giving Micayla a piggy back. There was another of Becky and Shane talking to eachother and holding hands. There was a sunset and a river behind them both, creating the perfect romantic picture. Shane didn't know about that picture. Micayla took the picture without either of them knowing. It was so cute. Then there was a picture of me and Jason. Jason was teaching me how to play the guitar. So Jason's fingers were on top of mine pressing down on the strings while whispering in my ear. Then there was Nate and Micayla's picture. This was on their first official date. Well actually it was a group date but still. They had ordered ice cream to share of course. Micayla had gotten ice cream on her nose and Nate kissed her nose getting the ice cream too. All of these picture were bringing back amazing memories, and I started letting tears fall. I didn't even notice Jason walk onto the bus.

"Niki, baby, are you packed?" I nodded and stared at the picture and picked up the one of me and Jason.

"I love that picture Niki. It's my favourite." I nodded and put it in my suitcase and zipped it up. I stood up, turned around and hugged Jason.

"Only, 4 more hours until we are on our own." I nodded and sighed. I was excited and scared all at the same time. Jason got a text from Shane telling him that he should stash his suitcase or else his their parents might think that something was up.

"I gotta go hide my suitcase. You should do the same." Jason walked off of the bus and I picked up my suitcase and hid it in the back closet. I sat on my bunk and waited until I could 'go to sleep'. Soon enough my cousin, Micayla and Becky walked on the bus. I tired to put my best smile on and not look so gloomy.

"I'm so going to stay up ALL Night!" My eyes widened and I swear I thought my heart stopped. This was so not good! There was no way that I could crawl out of the freaking window!

"Becky, Micayla, Niki. All of you are going to be in bed by nine thirty." We all nodded. There was no way that we could argue with my cousin once her mind was made up. I looked at the clock and waited. Everyone one the bus except me, was talking crazily and going on about their only little thing to eachother. I looked at the clock and waited and waited until it was finally ten thirty.

"Ok girls. Off to bed. We all have a long day ahead of us. And yes I am going to bed too." Becky and Micayla grumbled and my cousin rolled her eyes. Half and hour later, everyone was asleep. I looked down at my phone and sighed. Only a couple more hours. I looked up at the roof and tried to calm my poor heart down.

I then got a message from Jason and almost screamed when it started vibrating. I nervously looked at my phone and a million things ran through my head. What if he changed his mind? What if his parents found out? What if Shane blabbed it to Nate? I opened the message and was instantly relieved.

New Message from Jason:

Hey, I know that we agreed on 12, but everyone is asleep and I can't wait. Let's leave now. The farther away we are the better.

Message to Jason:

Let's do it. I'll meet you by your bus.

I grabbed my suitcase and left a note.

_Dear Micayla, Becky and Becca:_

_By the time that you read this, me and Jason will be gone. Don't worry we are fine. This is something that we had to do. I love you all. But I need and escape and so does Jason. I won't forget anything that happened this summer. You all mean so much to me._

_Love,_

_Niki._

I left it on the table and walked out the bus door. I looked back and kept on walking until I saw Jason. I hugged him and put my bags into the cab and got into the back seat. The ride was silent, completely silent. Soon enough we were at the airport. Jason paid the fare and we got all of our stuff and went through all of the metal detectors. We got on the plane and took our seats. I looked out the window and let a couple of tears fall down my cheeks. Jason wiped my tears away and held my hand. I smiled a bit and looked out the window again. Soon enough, we were lifting off and on our way to New York City. I was glad that Shane had helped out, but I was afraid, of what would happen in the morning, when everyone woke up.

The next morning:

"Becca have you seen Jason?" Nate's voice rang through the phone making my cousin's eyes widen.

"No let me ask Niki." My cousin got up and went to my bunk, only to find and empty bunk.

"Nate, Niki's bunk is empty too." Becca's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Me, Shane and our parents will be right over." Becca nodded and told Nate goodbye then woke up Becky and Micayla. They awoke with a start and then all sat on the couch waiting for everyone to get there. Soon enough they all arrived.

"Niki's gone too?" Becca nodded and Micayla looked down frustrated.

"Where could they be?"

"Uhhh guys. I know what happened to them." Nate held up a note and Becky ran up and snatched it out of his hands.

"It says: by the time that you read this me and Jason will be gone." Nate's eyes widened and for the first time ever, they heard Micayla screech.

"THEY RAN AWAY?"


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! So this is chapter 14 and someone reappeared in this chapter. And no it isn't a good thing! But I hope you like it! Please review and rate!

Disclaimer: the only people that I DO OWN are : Micayla, micayla's agen, Becca, Becky, Adam, and Niki. Everybody else I do NOT OWN!

Chapter 14: We can't do anything if we can't find them.

"Yes Micayla, they ran away! What did you think they did? Disappear on a magic carpet?" Micayla looked down and felt tears sting her eyes. Nate had never yelled at her once and now he did.

"Micayla, I'm sorry. I'm just really shocked that Jason and Niki would run away. And I am really sorry for yelling at you." Micayla forgave Nate and smiled wiping away the tears.

"Well, mom, dad. What do we do now?" His parents didn't answer the question. They just glared at the wall. They were so mad at Jason right now. It was unbelievable how mad they were.

"Right now Nate, we can't do anything until we find out where they are going." Nate's and Shane's mom was way calmer than Nate and Shane's dad.

"I blame Niki! If she would've have just left Jason alone then this never would've happened! She's a bad influence on people and we told him that but he didn't listen and now he's half way to who knows where with HER! She is ruining his life! And when we find them I swear that I will put a restraining order on her!" Shane's eyes widened and Nate stood there shocked.

"DAD! You cannot do that! The only reason why Jason ran away is because he loves Niki! You guys said that he couldn't date her anymore. Do you even know what that's like? Falling in love with someone and then having your parents say that you can't date her? Especially from your parents. The two people who encourage you to find true happiness and then they just take it away! This isn't fair to Jason!" Shane and Nate's dad wasn't backing down.

"Any girl who makes a son of mine do something so stupid and reckless is obviously not good news!" Nate closed his eyes and finally spoke up.

"Dad. They love eachother. And love makes you do stupid and reckless things. It's not because of Niki that Jason's doing this. It's because of love. Niki didn't convince Jason to runaway. Jason convinced Niki. Jason was willing to give up so much for her. That's true love. And you can try if you want, but there is no way that you will EVER be able to stop Niki and Jason from loving eachother." Micayla smiled and started crying. To Micayla that had to be the wisest and most romantic thing she had ever heard. But then it got crushed.

"When we find Jason, Niki is out of his life, FOREVER!" Nate and Shane's dad walked off the bus and Nate sighed and looked down at his shoes. Jason was finally happy for once in his life, and their dad, just had to ruin it. Nate looked at Shane and saw that he was texting Jason the full details on what would happen if they were found.

Meanwhile, on the plane, Jason was busy reading the text and his eyes narrowed. There was no way that his father would stop him and Niki from being together. Even if he had to move out, he would. He quickly text Shane back and sat back in his seat. He looked over and noticed that I was still sleeping. He smiled and pulled out his phone when he got a reply. When he saw that I was starting to wake up, he snapped his phone shut and pretended like nothing happened.

"Jason? Are we there yet?' I sat up rubbing my eyes and saw that Jason had a light blush on his cheeks.

"No not yet, baby girl. But you better not go back to sleep, cause we are going to land soon." I nodded, sat up, yawned and looked out the window. I looked at all of the clouds and was so deep into thought that I didn't even notice Jason asking me a question.

"Niki, did you hear what I just asked you?" I shook my head and looked at Jason. He smiled and asked the question again.

"I said: isn't that gorgeous?" I nodded and looked out the window again. But soon enough I heard an announcement saying that we were about to land. I buckled up and paled slightly. Planes weren't really my thing. Jason grabbed my hand and started rubbing his thumb over my finger and I started to calm down. I closed my eyes and waited for it to be over. And soon enough it was.

Me and Jason got our bags and went through all of the baggage checkouts and stuff like that. We went outside and I waited for Jason to call a cab. And soon the cab pulled up and drove us to the train station. Jason grabbed our tickets while I sat on a bench and yawned. I looked around and saw Jason walking back towards me and our stuff. I yawned again when I heard a voice looming above me.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? If it isn't Niki running away from her cousin. What did she already have enough of you?" I stared at Adam and shook my head. I looked for Jason and say him glaring at Adam while trying to get back faster. He arrived just in time to hear Adam's next comment.

"Oh, well what do we have here? You're running away with Jason? Did he get you knocked up already? Such a shame Niki, that you would be having sex with Jason and get too embarrassed to tell your cousin. Must be humiliating!" I looked down at my shoes and I felt Jason put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Jason clenching his jaw.

"I always knew that you were a slut. And I always knew that Jason only wanted you for sex." I looked up at Jason again and saw destruction in his eyes. He was about to destroy Adam. A part of me wanted to stop him. But another part of me wanted to see Jason rip Adam to shreds. I decided that it would be better if we just got on the train and left as fast as possible.

"Jason, please don't do anything. Let's just get on the train and leave. Please?" Jason looked down and nodded. I grabbed my stuff and then Jason grabbed my hand and held it. He looked back at Adam and gave him a warning glare. Then he turned around and walked to the train.

Me and Jason put our stuff away and sat down in our seats. I was silent the whole time just staring at the wall.

"Niki. Don't let Adam get to you. He's just a jerk. And even if I wanted to pound his face in for saying all of that stuff, I wouldn't have done it. And you wanna know why? Because you asked me not to. You asked me not to do anything and because I love you, I didn't do anything." I nodded and smiled but it quickly diminished.

"Jason, I'm scared. What about all of the people who will most likely blame me for splitting up Connect Three.`` Jason just shook his head and kissed me lightly on the lips.

`Nobody will blame you. And Connect three isn't splitting up. We have a three month vacation. So don't worry about it.`` I nodded and fell back in my seat and yawned once more. Jason chuckled and I turned to glare at him.

"And what is so funny Mr. Jason Grey Rockstar? Huh?`` Jason just laughed and kissed me nose as I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

`` Niki, you're tired. Go to sleep baby.`` I turned my head away but yawned. Jason hugged me, and my head was lying on his chest. I smiled and fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.

``Nate! We have to make sure that mom and dad don't find her!`` Nate nodded and frowned.

``I can't believe that dad is going to make Jason so depressed! It's not fare to them Shane!``

Ì know Nate but what are we going to do? Huh? It's only a matter of time before they find them?`` Nate nodded and looked down again.

``Hey Shane! Guess what?`` Shane turned around to see Mitchie standing there with one of her looks on her face.

``Yeah Mitchie. What?`` Mitchie just looked at Shane and smiled evilly at Nate.

``I know where Niki and Jason are?`` Nate's eyes widened and he gasped.

``Okay Mitchie what do you want?`` Mitchie walked up to Shane so that she was standing a foot away from him and smiled again.

``What makes you think that I even want anything?`` Shane rolled his eyes and sighed.

``Because Mitchie you always want something.`` Mitchie looked at her nails and then back at Shane.

``I want you to break up with Becky and come back to me.`` Shane's jaw tightened and he clenched his fists.

``There is no way that I am going to do that!`` Mitchie looked at Shane and then back at Nate before walking to the door.

`` I thought that you might say that. Then I guess your parents find put where they are going and the secret is blown. Your choice.`` Shane closed his eyes and yelled to Mitchie.

``Mitchie! I…``


	15. Chapter 15

hey guys! So her is chapter 15! And there really is no cliffhanger in this chapter! But there is a new setting... aka: Jason's cousins house!

Disclaimer: I don't own: Connect Three, the Grey parents, Camp Rock, Mitchie. I do own: Micayla, Becky, Niki, allie, Micayla's agent, and of course Niki's cousin Becca.

Chapter 15: Don't tell anyone. I get the shivers when I think about her.

"Shane, can I talk to you for a second?" Nate pulled Shane off to the side and started whispering in a hushed voice.

"Shane. Go out with Mitchie on one date. It will keep her quiet and Jason out of trouble." Sane shook his head.

"Nate. I can't do it. I can't do that to Becky. We just started going out. I love her and I can't do it." Nate looked at Shane and countered his point.

"Shane. Becky wants Jason and Niki to be happy. And she knows that you love her. Just go out with Mitchie to keep her quiet. I will explain everything to Becky. It will be fine. Do it for our brother." Shane was quiet for a while before he nodded. He walked over to Mitchie and told her that he would do it. Mitchie had a very odd smile on her face and looked at Nate as if to mock him.

"I knew that you would say yes." Mitchie grabbed Shane's hand and dragged him out of the bus. Nate sighed and text Becky asking her to come to the bus. Nate sat down and thought about what he might say to her. He didn't have much time to think because Becky walked on the bus extremely confused.

"Nate. What's going on?" Nate motioned for Becky to sit down and she did.

"Mitchie knows where Jason and Niki are and she threatened to tell my parents." Becky's eyes narrowed and her jaw tightened.

"What does she want?" Nate looked down and Becky looked confused.

"She wanted Shane to break up with you and go out with her." Becky nodded as Nate continued.

"He didn't break up with you because he loves you. He always will and he's only doing this to keep Mitchie quiet. He doesn't even like her." Becky nodded again and Nate looked at her with sympathy.

"I understand. I know that he's trying to help. And I'm not mad at Shane. I'm very mad at Mitchie! I can't believe it! She doesn't get the guy she wants, so she has to be stupid and evil to get her way! I HATE HER!" Nate's eyes widened as he looked at Becky in fear.

"Becky, promise me something." Becky looked back at Nate as Nate shrunk back in the seat.

"What Nate?" Nate gulped and couldn't find the words to say.

"Don't hit her, or punch her, or rip all of her hair out okay?" Becky looked at Nate and walked to the door.

"I make absolutely no promises!" Nate yelled at Becky and she just ignored him walking off to find Micayla. Of course Becky was going to tell Micayla about the Wicked Witch of California, Mitchie.

Meanwhile, the train that was taking us to Redbrook where Jason's cousin was going to let us stay. It was a small town so it wouldn't be a problem with paparazzi. I woke up rubbing my eyes to see that Jason was gone. I looked around trying to find him, hoping that he hadn't left me. I mean I know that he said that he would never, but seriously. What if he changed his mind? I was looking out the window scared out of my mind, letting a few tears fall down my face.

"Niki. What's wrong?" I turned to see Jason standing there with a confused look on his face. I jumped up and hugged while throwing my arms around his neck. He stood there for a second before hugging me back.

"I thought that you and left me all alone. I was terrified. I woke up and you weren't there." Jason chuckled softly and smiled.

"Niki, I would never ever leave you. I made a promise and I intend to keep it. And I'm sorry if I scared you. I know that for the past couple of days, I've been there when you've woken up. So I'm sorry." I nodded but didn't let go. Yet.

"Niki, you have to let go and sit down." I nodded and sat down and looked out the window again. I smiled to myself and looked at the sun shining on the river that was to the left of the train.

"Niki, we are going to be there in about half an hour. It's a small little town. Everybody knows everybody. And in the town they are really close. So don't be surprised if you get a lot of hugs. It's all normal. Oh yeah and all of the highschoolers, they are really nice and there isn't too much drama. Not like in the bigger schools." I nodded and Jason grabbed my hand.

"I will be there for you, no matter what. We are meant to be." I nodded and smiled feeling very shy right now.

The time passed by and me and Jason were talking about a lot of different things when we were notified that we would be arriving at the train station in ten minutes. Jason pulled out his phone to reveal a new message from Nate.

New message from Nate:

Jason, Mitchie knows where you are going somehow and the only way that Mitchie will be quiet is if Shane goes out with her and dumps Becky.

Jason glared at the phone and I looked over to see the message just Jason pulled away the phone before I could see the message.

Message to Nate:

Tell Shane that I can't thank him enough! We are almost there! I don't really think that Mitchie knows what she's doing. Oh we are here. Gotta go!

Jason shut his phone and we got our stuff and got off the train. We were greeted by a girl around the age of 24. She had long, wavy, brown hair and the typical brown Grey eyes. She walked up to Jason and hugged him tightly. She turned to me and hugged me in a bone crushing hug. Jason was right about these people and hugging. We put our stuff in the back of the car and drove out of the little town about 15 minutes to a pretty big house on an acreage. I had my arms crossed over my chest and glared at the window. What was so bad about the message that Jason couldn't let me see? I thought that we could tell eachother everything. Maybe I was just over-reacting.

"So Niki, I hear that you are from a 50,000 population city. Hamilton right? How's that?" I nodded to the Hamilton part but shrugged to the other part.

"Oh, come on. There's gotta be something special about that. What about the highschools? Is there much drama in them?" I nodded and looked out the window again. Jason turned around to face me and gave me a look. I just ignored that and looked out the window again. Soon enough we were at the house.

I got out of the car and gaped at the house. It was gorgeous! There was a huge balcony, and there was a tire swing tied to the tree out front. This would definitely be a dream house of mine.

"Okay so who wants to see inside?" I nodded and was about to walk in when Jason stopped me.

"I'm just going to talk to Niki for a second before going in okay Allie?" Allie nodded and walked in.

"Niki, babe what's wrong?" I turned away from Jason but he didn't give up.

"Niki, please what did I do wrong?" I rolled my eyes and stared at him.

"What was in the message Jason? Why couldn't you show me?" Jason sighed and tried arguing.

"Niki, I just don't want to upset you that's all." I rolled my eyes again.

"You know what upsets me Jason? You not telling me things! I thought that we didn't have secrets between eachother!" He looked down and pulled out his phone and let me read the message.

"I can't believe that Mitchie would do that to Shane and Becky! That's horrible!" Jason nodded and hugged me.

"Don't worry about it babe. Becky knows all about this and she knows that Shane doesn't really like Mitchie. So it's all working out in the end." I nodded and we walked in the house.

"Oh finally! I thought that you two had disappeared or something!" Jason looked at Allie and laughed at her slight impatience.

"Thanks for letting us stay here Allie." Allie smiled and giggled a little.

"Oh no problem Jason! Anything for you! Oh yeah and Jason? Nice girl you got there. You couldn't do any better, even if you tired." Allie walked up the stairs leaving me blushing and Jason speechless.


	16. Chapter 16

hey guys! Capter 16 is here! And im hoping that you guys will like it! In the next couple of chapters like in 18 or 19, Jason's parenst will find them! So maybe that will be the end or maybe not. Please rate!

Disclaimer: i don't own Connect Three, Mitchie, or Camp rock. I do own Micayla, Allie, Becky and Niki.

Chapter 16: Learning to fall.

Micayla pulled out her phone and started playing with it. But she shut it when Becky stormed on the bus outraged.

"Becky what's wrong?" Becky shook her head and flopped down on the couch, digging her nails into the interior.

"Okay let me ask again. What's wrong?" Becky sat up abruptly and glared at the wall.

"Shane! It's his entire fault! He just had to agree to the stupid evil scheme that Mitchie had set!" Micayla sighed.

"You mean what he's doing to help his brother?" Becky nodded and flopped back down again.

"Shane has to date Mitchie! How is that helping his brother??" Micayla rolled her eyes and sighed. But Becky went on.

"I hate him! I hate both of them and I hope that both of them would just die!" Micayla's eyes widened.

"Okay, calm down! He's only trying to help Niki and Jason! Geez Becky! It doesn't mean anything!" Becky's eyes narrowed and she scowled.

"I cannot believe that you're actually defending him!" Micayla stared at Becky blankly.

"Becky give Shane a break! He's only doing this to help his brother and his girlfriend, who just so happens to be your best friend. Or so you say" Becky glared at Micayla.

"You actually think that I am going to let Shane Grey get to me? Oh, well you are SO mistaken. If he wants to play that game then it's on. Shane Grey is so dumped!" Micayla yelled after Becky telling her not to do this and that this was a mistake. But Becky walked out, ignoring everything Micayla just said.

Jason Grey woke up to ice cold water being poured on his head and his bed. He sat up abruptly and looked to see who it was.

"NIKI!? Why would you do that?" I laughed at him and could barely talk or breathe. When I did manage to get enough air, I did talk.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" Jason looked at me then smirked he got and started walking closer to me. I backed away knowing what he was going to do.

"Awww! Niki thank you! Now let me give you a big hug!" I walked backwards until I hit a wall so Jason ended up hugging me. I didn't realize how the cold the water must have been until I felt it myself.

"Jason! Let go! You're really cold!" Jason laughed but didn't let go yet.

"Why did you wake me up?" I looked down not really wanting to say why. But I did anyway.

"I wanted to do something today. Just you and me. And you weren't getting up. So Allie suggested using cold water. Jason scowled at the mention of Allie suggesting something. Jason finally let go, and I saw that his normally straight hair was starting to curl.

"Come on lazy bones! Let's go do something!" Jason groaned and I rolled my eyes. Jason then went and sat down on his bed and it looked like he refused to move. I walked up to him and stood in front of him crossing my arms stubbornly.

"Can't we just stay here?" I rolled my eyes again.

"And do what Jason?" He looked at me and pulled on my arm so that I was sitting beside him. He then wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

"I just want to cuddle. All day long." I sighed and tried to get out of his grip but everytime that I would move he would just pull me back.

"Jason please?" I looked at him and gave him my puppy dog eyes hoping that they would work. They did Jason caved.

"Fine whatever you want to do babe." I squealed a little and hugged him. He hugged back but this time he let go before I could pull away.

"Just exactly what do you want to do today?" I smiled and looked at him and shrugged.

"I don't know yet. I just don't want to sit around all day. I want to go somewhere or do something." Jason nodded and got up and walked around the room looking for something. I just sat on the bed jumping up and down a little.

"Niki, babe, are you hyper?" I nodded and continued jumping up and down.

"I've never seen you hyper before." I shrugged.

"Jase, could we please go into the town?" Jason nodded and pushed me out of the room. About ten minutes later, he came out all dressed and walked down stairs. When he got downstairs, he saw Allie making chocolate chip pancakes with syrup and French toast. Jason looked at Allie then back at me.

"So you're the culprit that made my girl hyper." Allie laughed and nodded while I just sat there and blushed. Everything seemed to be going right for me and Jason. But they weren't so well with Becky and Shane.

Becky walked around trying to find Shane. And when she found Shane, she also found Mitchie. She scowled at Mitchie and glared at Shane. She walked up to Shane and Shane's face lit up.

"Becky I'm so glad that you're…"

"Shut it Shane!" Becky interrupted Shane with coldness in her voice.

"Becky what's wrong?' Becky rolled her eyes and glared at Shane with an even deadlier glare.

"You are such a jerk! You are going out with me, and then you cheat on me with this good for nothing tramp!" Mitchie's eyes widened and Shane gulped.

"Becky I know that you're upset but that doesn't mean that you have to slam Mitchie like that!" Becky's jaw tightened and she swore under her breathe.

"Oh so you're defending her! You're defending Mitchie and not your girlfriend. How nice Shane. Shows what kind of a boyfriend you are!" Shane stood up and stood in front of Becky glaring right back at her.

"Well I'm sorry for defending my friend. It's not my fault that my girlfriend is too busy thinking about herself and not her best friend AKA: Niki!" Becky glared at Shane and almost decked him one.

"You know what Mr. Shane Grey. You can take that fake whore and all those lies that you told me and you can shove them all up your ass!" Becky walked away and Shane stood there in shock. He had never heard Becky say anything like that ever! And it scared him.

Jason, Allie, and I were in her car driving into town blasting music and talking at the same time. Allie had to work so she said that me and Jason could hang out around town while she was at work. Jason was currently trying to talk to Allie but he was failing because Allie was telling me a funny story about Nate.

"And then Nate fell into a giant mud hole and got mud everywhere, so he had to walk back to the house. And when he got back his mom made him walk all the way back to the river to take a bath because he stunk." I started laughing some more and Jason just chuckled.

"Wow! That's awesome!" Allie nodded and stopped the car at the grocery store where she worked. Me and Jason got out and she locked the door.

"Okay I'm off at 8, so be back here by then. Oh yeah and Jason, don't lose Niki like you lost Nate." Jason laughed nervously and I stared at him.

"You lost your brother!" Jason nodded and I rolled my eyes and started to walk away from him.

"I was 11 okay seriously. Give me a break." I rolled my eyes and continued walking around. I stopped for a second waiting for Jason to catch up.

"Hurry up slow poke!" Jason just rolled his eyes. I looked up at the sky and noticed some pretty dark clouds forming.

"Hey Jase, I think we should go somewhere where there is a roof." Jason shook his head.

"Niki just because there are dark clouds, doesn't mean that it's going to rain." Not a moment after Jason had said that, it started pouring.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! So here is chapter 17! i hope you guys like it! And I need you guys to review because i have a couple questions regarding this story that i need answered please and thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Connect Three, Camp rock or Mitchie. I do own Micayla, Niki and Becky.

Chapter 17: The Notebook kiss.

"Becky, why would you say that?" Becky stared at Nate and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because Nathaniel, Shane was probably lying about everything he had said. Plus he didn't have the guts to come up to me myself and tell me what was going on with Mitchie. And he obviously wasn't man enough to break up with me, so instead he cheats on me with Mitchie!" Nate stared at Becky and frowned. He had a secret. A secret that only he knew. Everybody knew that Nate and Micayla were dating, but nobody knew that Nate had secretly been crushing on Becky. Nate felt horrible about it yes, but he couldn't control his feelings. And now he thought that since Shane and Becky were done, that maybe he could have a chance with her.

"Becky, Shane was only trying to help Jason." Becky glared at Nate for saying the exact same thing that Micayla had said.

"I know that but honestly, couldn't he have done something different?" Nate shook his head and Becky looked down and continued.

"He probably liked Mitchie from the start, he probably never liked me and he probably thinks that I'm pathetic. Man, I feel so pathetic right now!" Nate sat down beside Becky and hugged her while speaking softly.

"Hey, don't say that. You're not pathetic. You're smart, funny, quirky, friendly, and beautiful, you can sing and dance and act. You are so talented and you have so much going for you. And if Shane can't see that, then screw Shane. Because any guy would be lucky to have a girl like you." Becky smiled and Nate starting blushing.

"Thanks, Nate. You're an awesome friend." Nate frowned slightly at the word friend. But quickly smiled again to hide it.

"Becky I need to tell you something." Becky nodded and waited patiently for Nate to start talking again.

"I like you and I always have. And not just as friends. I mean more than friends. I love you. I am in love with you." Becky sat there speechless with her mouth hanging open.

"Ummmm. Nate? I…" but Nate interrupted her.

"Before you say anything, just let me do this once." Then Nate leaned over and kissed Becky, putting his hand on the back of her head pulling her closer. Becky was about to pull away when a screech/scream met her ears.

"Becky! How could you? I thought you were my friend!" Becky turned around to see Micayla standing there with tears in her eyes.

"Micayla it's not what it looks like. It didn't mean anything!" Micayla walked up to Becky and Nate and glared at Becky.

"What? Huh? Were you just doing a friend a favour? Was it Mitchie?" Becky shook her head unable to say anything. Micayla then glared at Nate.

"I HATE YOU! YOU ARE THE WORST KIND OF PERSON EVER!" Micayla reached out and smacked Nate across the face and stormed out of there. Becky then fell to the ground sobbing. In a whole week, Niki, her best friend had run away and Micayla, her other best friend had just walked in on Becky and Nate kissing. And now she hated her.

Meanwhile in Redbrook, it was pouring rain and me and Jason were sitting on a sidewalk, fighting. It wasn't serious, yet.

"Niki! I didn't make it rain! I just said that it wasn't going to happen but it did. So it's not my fault!' I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Jason. If you would've just not said anything at all, then it would've been dry and no rain. But noooooo! You just had to open your big mouth!" Jason stared at me in shock.

"My big mouth?" I nodded and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yes your big mouth. The thing that you can never keep shut!" Jason glared at me and smirked.

"Oh well excuse me! I'm sorry that I can't be all quiet like you! I mean it takes real talent to keep everything locked up and not let anyone in!" I stood up and glared down at Jason.

"OH yeah! Well at least I don't go on and on and on about stupid birdhouses!" Jason looked at me and stood up as well.

"Birdhouses are NOT stupid! They are every cool! But you know is stupid? The fact that you can't go five minutes without caring about how you look. Or how you dress. Nobody cares Niki. So just get over your stupid little body issues. Because all of that complaining makes you look stupid and pathetic!" I gaped at Jason and he covered his mouth. He looked at me and I turned away from him and started walking off.

"Niki! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" I ignored him and kept on walking. I didn't even look back to see if he was following me.

Micayla's heart was breaking slowly which made it even more painful than it already was. She ran out crying her eyes out only to be spotted by Shane Grey. Shane asked what's wrong but Micayla just flung herself on Shane crying into his shoulder. Shane walked Micayla over to the couch and sat her down.

"Okay Mickie, tell me what's wrong." Micayla hiccupped a couple of times before finally answering.

"Well I was going to apologize to Becky but when I walked into the room Nate and Becky were kissing!" Shane's eyes narrowed and he hugged Micayla as she burst into new hysterics.

"Micayla, I am so sorry! I have no idea what my idiot of a brother was thinking!" Micayla hiccupped and Shane chuckled.

"You know, did I ever tell you that even when anyone else may say that you're a disaster, you really are stunning." Micayla blushed and looked down. Shane lifted up her chin and kissed her lips leaving them tingling when he pulled apart. He leaned back in shortly and kissed them again.

"Micayla! Shane! What the hell??" Micayla looked at Becky and Nate as if to say: payback. Nate stared at Shane and Shane glared at Nate. While Becky glared at Micayla who was glaring at Nate who was glaring at Shane who was glaring at Nate.

"I can't believe that you would do this!" Shane rolled his eyes and glared intensely.

"Do what? Do the exact same thing that you would do?' Nate shook his head and grabbed Becky's hand and pulled her out of the room. Nobody looked back.

Meanwhile, I had found myself sitting by the river just dangling my feet in the water. It was still raining but who cares. I looked into the water staring at my reflection. The words that Jason said, man they cut deep.

"Niki, there you are! I was loking all over for you!" I didn't respond. I just stood up preparing to leave. But Jason walked closer and I stepped back.

"Niki. Please just let me explain!" I shook my head but Jason didn't let go of my arm.

"Explain! Explain how you said that I was pathetic? I don't think so!" I was trying to rip my arm away but it wasn't working.

"Niki, I'm sorry. Just give me another chance. I'll prove anything that I need to have you forgive me!" I looked at Jason and shook my head.

"I don't know Jason." Jason just looked at me and sighed.

"Niki, I love you." I shook my head again.

"It doesn't seem like it by the way that you were acting!" Jason pulled me closer but only by a little bit.

"But I do love you!" I shook my head again.

"No Jason I don't think…" That was all I got to say.

Jason Grey leaned down and kissed me pulling me as close to him as he could. The rain was falling down and I could feel it on my cheeks. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. It was one of the most amazing kissed I have ever gotten. And it was in the rain so that was a plus. Jason-against my own free will- broke the kiss and stared at me.

"Niki, I love you. Do you love me like I love you?" I looked at Jason and gulped.

"Jason I…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so guys i need to know some things.

One: How many chapters would you like this story to be?

Two: How many of you think that the grey parenst should find Jason and Niki.

Three: Should Nate and becky be together or Shane and Becky. And should Micayla and Nate stay together or Shane and Micayla.

Please review with your thoughts!


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys! Chapter eighteen! Hope you like it! Things are starting to be a little more dramatic but not by much. Oh yeah and the tables have officially turned for one couple. Which one, i'm not going to say. Hope you guys like it! Please review!

Disclaimer; i don't own Connect Three or Camp Rock. I do own Niki, Becky and Micayla.

Chapter 18: The tables have turned!

Becky and Nate sat down on the couch at Nate's house but they were silent. Ever since the 'incident', Shane and Micayla still haven't talked to Nate and Becky. Their parents were wondering what had happened but nobody told them anything. They tried asking but anytime that they had asked everybody shrugged it off.

"Becky, I'm sorry for getting you in this mess. If I hadn't of kissed you none of this would've happened." Becky looked down and sighed.

"It's not your fault. It's both of our faults." Nate nodded and it was silent again until Shane and Micayla walked in. they sat down on the opposite couch and glared at Nate and Becky. Well it was more like Micayla glared at Becky and Shane glared at Nate.

"Shane can we please…"

"No." Shane interrupted Becky and continued on glaring at Nate.

"Micayla, I really really need to..."

"Forget about it." Nate looked down then at Becky then back down again.

"Nate, I am still mad at you for kissing Becky and Becky kissing you back." Nate sat in shock.

"You are mad at _**me**_ for_** Becky**_ kissing me back?" Shane didn't do anything which caused Nate to scoff.

"Well then Shane grey. Let's see what you have done." Nate cleared his throat and got ready to read off things.

"Let's see _**you**_ went out with _**Mitchie**_ when _**you**_ were still going out with _**Becky**_. _**You **_**KISSED **Micayla. _**You**_didn't believe Becky at first when she told you about Adam." Nate counted off the things on his fingers and Becky and Micayla were silent knowing that a fight was going to erupt soon.

"You can get mad at me and Becky for kissing. But when it comes to you and Micayla, we can't. Oh yeah that's right. You're perfect and whatever you do is perfect. So if you decide that you can cheat on your two girlfriends with another girl then that's alright. And it's all because you're Shane Grey for crying out loud. An eternal asshole who thinks that he can do whatever he wants with absolutely no consequences." Shane's jaw clenched and he glared at Nate, while Becky cheered him on secretly.

"Yeah well at least I don't go out with another girl just to get close to her friend. Yeah that's right Nate. I'm talking about what you've been doing to Micayla." Micayla's eyes widened and tears formed in her eyes threatening to fall. Nate stared in shock as Shane smirked.

"Micayla. I'm…" Micayla pushed Nate back so that he fell back on the couch and ran out of the room.

"Way to go Nate! Way to mess up another persons life!" Nate stared at Shane.

"What are you talking about?" Shane glared at Nate and clenched his fists. Becky ran out after Micayla not wanting to stick around.

"Not only did you ruin Micayla's life, but you also ruined mine. I was about to ask Becky out again when you just had to kiss Becky. I love her Nate. I'm in love with her! And you ruined my chances because you were thinking about yourself and no one else's. So congratulations!" Shane walked out of the room leaving Nate all alone. Nate just rolled his eyes and walked upstairs to his room. Nate and Shane weren't the only brothers having love problems.

"Jason, for the last time I'm not ready yet!" Jason sighed and asked again, even though he already knew the answer.

"Niki, do you?" I rolled my eyes and clenched my fist. I was getting tired of him asking me.

"JASON GREY! FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT READY TO SAY 'I LOVE YOU' YET! SO STOP ASKING ME THAT!" Jason stared at me and asked another bloody question.

"But why can't you say it yet?" I looked at Jason and shook my head. I didn't want to tell him the real reason.

"I can't tell you Jase. But I do really really really like you. But I'm not ready to say I love you." Jason stared at me and walked in front of me blocking my path.

"Niki, whatever it is you can tell me. Niki?" I didn't answer.

"Niki?" he asked again but I still didn't answer. He reached up and pushed my bangs out of my eyes and asked again.

"Niki. Sweetie, please tell me." I finally nodded and caved.

"Fine the real reason why I can't say it is because I'm scared. I don't want to be one of the girls that you date and then break up with them later on. I want us to work out Jase. But at the same time I'm preparing myself for heartbreak. Not that I'm saying that you will cause it or anything. I'm just saying. I want to late longer until I say I love you so then I don't waste it." Jason stared at me the whole time and didn't say anything. But before long he started laughing. I looked at him and tears stung my eyes. I couldn't believe it! I told him something very personal, and what does he do? He laughs at me! I glared at him and started walking off. Jason stopped laughing and yelled after me.

"Niki! Where are you going?' I didn't answer and Jason ran and caught up with me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Niki? What's wrong?" I glared at Jason and yanked my arm away.

"What's wrong? What's wrong! I just told you something that was extremely serious and YOU just laughed at me!" Jason looked at me and his eyes widened.

"Niki, I thought that that was a joke. I thought that you were kidding." I glared at Jason and a part of me wished that I hadn't had even runaway.

"A joke? You think that that was a joke! How could you!" Jason looked at me and went to give me a hug but I pushed him away waiting for an answer.

"Niki, you know that that would never happen. I would never ditch you after a while. I love you and I want us to work too. If you don't want to say I love you then whatever, I don't care. Say it whenever you feel like it." I rolled my eyes and glared at Jason but this glare was a little softer.

"Jason, I don't k now whether to believe you or to congratulate you on tricking me into another lie." I walked off leaving Jason extremely remorseful for laughing.

"Micayla, I want to help you!" Micayla glared at Becky and slammed the door in her face. Becky yelled through the door and saw Shane walking up the stairs. Nate followed quietly. Micayla opened the door quickly and dragged Shane and Nate in the room. A moment later, she pulled Becky in the room too.

"Okay Becky. You wanted to explain. Then tell me what the hell you were thinking making out with my boyfriend." Micayla stood there for a couple moments before talking again.

"I mean what is wrong with you? Do you have to go around and kiss every single guy that you see because honestly, it's starting to seem that way." Nate glared at Micayla. Surprisingly so did Shane.

"Okay Micayla stop attacking Becky. We kissed too." Micayla turned to Shane and glared at him intensely.

"Oh so your defending her? After she kissed your brother?" Shane nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

"And FYI, Nate kissed Becky! She didn't kiss him!" Micayla snorted and rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't make it any better! She's a whore either way!" Nate stood up and glared at Micayla. Shane did the same thing but this time he grabbed Becky's hand and held it.

"Do not talk to Becky like that got it Micayla? She's the whore, you are! She's not the one who made out with several guys at the party." Shane nodded and added to Nate's statement.

"Yeah and she's not the one who almost had sex at the party. Plus was hanging all over guys getting drunk! So next time you try to call Becky a whore, you better think about the consequences first!" Micayla stared in shock before running put of the room slamming the door on her way out.

"Becky I'm…" Becky shut Shane up by closing his mouth by pushing on his head and jaw. Nate saw that they were going to kiss and walked out of the room.

"I know. And I forgive you. Just make sure that you know everything before you go and try to accuse me of doing something." Shane nodded and connected his and Becky's lips. They kissed for a while before sitting on the bed and talking. When Shane had fallen asleep, Becky text me telling me about how she and Shane made up. I sent her a reply and closed my phone sighing.

_**Message to Becky:**_

_The tables have now turned. You and Shane are getting closer and me and Jason are falling apart._


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys! Here is chapter nineteen! and guess what in this chapter someone ends up in the hospital! I hope you like this chapter! please review and rate if possible.

Disclaimer: i don't own Connect Three or Camp Rock. i do own Becky,Micayla,and Niki.

Chapter 19: That's what you get when thou fallest in love.

"So how's everything over there?" Beck y sighed dreamily and I knew that things had to be pretty good.

"Me and Shane are closer than ever! He's so amazing!" I smiled and asked Becky another question with no reply.

"BECKY!! Answer the dang question!!" Becky sighed completely ignoring me again.

"He's always on my mind. I can't help it." Becky sighed again and I rolled my eyes.

"That's what you get thou fallest in love." I smiled to myself knowing that Becky would have no idea what that meant."

"Huh?" I sighed dramatically making Becky roll her eyes.

"It means that, that happens when you are in love." Becky giggled and I rolled my eyes again.

"So what about you and Jason? Are you two lovebirds going strong and staying strong?' I didn't say anything for a minute then made up an excuse.

"Becky, I have to go. I'll talk to you later." I hung up the phone before she could say anything else.

I looked down at the dusty floor of the room that I was staying in and did nothing. I just thought. I thought about why Jason was acting so distant. And why we were slowly falling apart. I wondered about everything until I got to the 2 thoughts that I wanted to avoid.

What if Jason was so distant because he wanted to break up? Or he was cheating on me. I thought about that for a minute before shaking my head.

Then came the next thought and it was a what if thought.

What if I had stayed with my cousin and didn't run away. How different would things be? Would me and Jason still be together? I mean we could be but could we keep 'us' a secret? And what about their parents? They would surely never give Jason permission to date me.

I once again shook my head clear of thoughts like these. Not a second after there was a knock on the door and Jason walked in the room. He sat down on the bed, beside me and hugged me.

"I was looking all over for you!" I shrugged and kept my head down. Jason smiled and pulled me closer.

"So, what do you want to do today?" When I shrugged again and didn't give a real answer, Jason gave me a strange look.

"Babe what's wrong? Baby? Sweetie? Niki? What's wrong" I turned to Jason and put on a fake smile and pretended to yawn.

"Oh nothing much. I'm just tired is all." Jason sighed in relief.

"Oh good! I thought that you were mad at me or something. What a relief! I'm so glad that you're not." I smiled back and Jason stared at me again.

"So what do you want to do today?" I thought for a bit and finally got my answer.

"I wanna watch The Notebook, eat ice cream, watch MTV and Much Music and stuff like that." Jason sighed

"Ummm… Niki. I was thinking that we could into town and watch a movie or walk around or something." I looked at Jason and down again.

"It's okay Jase. I wanted to do all that stuff with you because you wanted to do that, the first day we got here. But I guess we could go into town and do stuff there." I paled a little bit as I felt something coming up. Jason put his hand to my head and felt that my head was warm. While Jason went to get a thermometer, I was running to the toilet trying not to throw up all over the floor. A moment later Jason came running through the door with a thermometer and a bottle of water.

"Niki, hon. I need you to look at me for a second." I sat down by the toilet and glared at Jason.

"Oh yeah Jase! I'm just supposed to look at you and let you shove a thermometer in my mouth while I'm throwing up. Grea…" I leaned over and poured out the contents of my stomach. I felt Jason holding my hair up and back. Away from the puke.

A half an hour later and I was done spilling the contents of my stomach when Jason finally took my temperature. His eyes widened as he saw that my temperature was way above normal. Yep I had the flu.

"Niki. We are not going anywhere. You are going to go upstairs to your room and you are going to sleep. Until your temperature goes down, you are not moving unless it is to go to the bathroom. Okay? Okay" Jason got up and put the thermometer away and sat back down.

"Can you stand up?" I nodded but when I went to stand up, I passed out and hit the floor. Everything went black and before I passed out, all I could see was Jason.

"NATHANIEL! Get your butt over her right now!!" Nate turned around and slammed the door right in Becky's face laughing underneath his breath. Becky was pounding on the door but couldn't get it open. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. You see Becky just found out that Micayla still likes Nate. Even after the whole kissing thing. But Nate being Nate, just couldn't ask her out, yet. Becky was trying to force him to but he kept running away. Becky huffed one more time before leaving. Nate smiled to himself and walked out of the room.

Nate only took about 4 steps when he was caught by Shane. Shane grabbed his arm and dragged him all the way to Micayla's bus. Nate's eyes widened and he started shaking his head. Shane dragged Nate to the bus and pushed Nate forward motioning him to knock. Nate shook his head and Shane rolled his eyes. Shane knocked and ran off leaving Nate there alone.

Micayla came to the door a couple seconds later and stared at Nate. Nate just stared and blushed while Micayla, stood there waiting for an explanation.

"Well? Why did you knock if you weren't going to say anything?' Nate just stared at her blushing even deeper.

"Micayla. I-I-I, u-ummm… I –nee-d t-to…" Micayla rolled her eyes and went to shut the door in Nate's face.

"Wait! I'm sorry!" Micayla turned around and stared at Nate.

"Look, you're amazing! I've never met someone like you. And yes you made mistakes but so has everyone. That's behind us, well me. So please don't shut me out Mickie." Micayla stared at Nate before dragging him into the bus and shoving him down on the couch. She stood there with her arms crossed waiting for Nate to start talking again.

"I love Mickie. I always will. I am crazy about you. And I don't want you to leave me again. Just please give me a second chance." Micayla said nothing to Nate came up and gave her a hug. Slowly her arms went around his back and hugged him back.

"I missed you too Nate." Nate's heart beat faster and he blushed once again.

"Really?" Micayla nodded and hugged Nate another time.

"You have the key to my heart baby, and I don't want it back." Micayla smiled and laughed.

"That is the corniest thing that I have ever heard of! But it's also the cutest. Nate I love you." Nate smiled and hugged Micayla again but Micayla pulled away and connected their lips. Micayla pulled away and Nate frowned. Nate was about to kiss her again when Shane burst onto the bus ruining Nate's moment.

"Shane!" Shane ignored Nate's cry of protests and looked at Micayla then back at Nate.

"We have to go! Jason just called." Nate rolled his eyes.

"Why do we have to leave then?" Shane glared at Nate, and Nate saw tears in Shane's eyes.

"Because Nate." Shane began and Micayla started to get worried.

"Because Niki is the hospital and she's in critical condition. She's in ICU."


	20. Chapter 20

hey guys! So here is chapter 20! i hope you like it. So the Jason is getting pretty inpatient and the doctor has some news. But it may not necessarily be good new. Please rate and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Connect Three or Camp Rock. i do own Micayla, Becca, Niki and Becky.

Chapter 20: In ICU and the adventures of having a Romeo and Juliet type of love.

Micayla jumped off the couch and started freaking out. Shane tried calming her down but gave up after a while. Micayla stared at Nate and Shane and grabbed their arms and tried pulling them off the bus.

"Guys! Come on! We have to find your parents and Becca!" Shane ripped his arm away and stared at Micayla.

"Micayla! We can't do that! Then my parents will find out where they are!" Nate smacked Shane upside the head as Micayla rolled her eyes.

"Shane, I think that Becca would greatly appreciate it if she knew where her cousin was and why she was in the hospital. I don't care what your parents do right now." Shane nodded as Micayla began pulling them away from their bus and towards the stage.

When they got there, Becca smiled and waved but frowned when she saw their worried faces. They looked at eachother trying to decide who was going to feel Becca's wrath when she found out. Bravely Shane stepped forward and prepared to tell Becca.

"Ummm… Becca. Niki's in the ICU center in Redbrook." Micayla stared at Shane, then at their parents before running towards the exit. Everyone followed trying to make Becca calm down before she did anything irrational.

"Becca, please don't say anything stupid." This time Nate got the slap.

"Jason! Jason is dead! He promised not to hurt her and now she's in ICU! He is a dead man that's what he is." Shane gulped and looked at Micayla who paled slightly.

"Ummm… Becca, Jason didn't do anything. But he doesn't know what's going on either. The doctors haven't told him anything. And they won't tell him anything until her legal guardian is there." Micayla turned around and glared at Shane.

"So what are we waiting for?" Shane gulped and didn't want to answer. Becca scared him when she was this mad. Micayla took a deep breathe and gave Becca an answer.

"Becca. We are taking a plane to New York then a train to Redbrook. We will get there before tomorrow. But we have to leave now." Becca didn't say anything she just grabbed Micayla's hand and ran to the vehicle.

"Come on! You have to tell me something! Please anything!" Jason begged to know he had to know. But the doctors' answers were the same all the time.

"Mr. Grey, I am terribly sorry, but we can't give out information about our patients especially with no guardian." Jason rolled his eyes. He was really starting to get mad.

"I'm her boyfriend. Can't you tell me anything?" The doctor stared at Jason and didn't blink for about a minute.

"Mr. Grey, it would be a different situation if you and Miss Mason were married or if you were her fiancé. But claiming that you are her boyfriend isn't enough. I will inform you of Miss Mason's condition once her legal guardian gets here." Jason glared at the doctor and then glared at the ICU door. He sat down and ran his fingers through his hair. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Becca, I seriously hope that you get here fast. Because if you don't, I swear that Doctor will need a Doctor."

"Can't this train go any faster?" Micayla glared at Becca and pinched Becca.

"I thought that we agreed that every time you say anything about the speed of the train, I get to pinch you?" Becca nodded.

"So what's your point?' Micayla rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Becca I have had to pinch you, 25 times in the past 15 minutes. The train is going the speed that it is supposed to be going. So please just clam down. We will get there soon enough." Becca just huffed down and acted like a five year old. Micayla rolled her eyes and everybody was silent for the next ten minutes or so. That is until the train stopped in Redbrook. Micayla watched as Becca hopped up and grabbed all of her stuff and running of the train.

"She'll be coming back in three, two, one." And right on time, Becca came back onto the train and looked at everyone.

"Which way is the hospital?" Shane rolled his eyes and grabbed his stuff. Becky, Nate and the Grey parents all followed suit and walked to the hotel that they would be staying at. Once they put their stuff away, they left towards the hospital. The entire way there, Becca had made very threatening comments towards Jason-who was currently not here to get terrified- about how dead he was.

"Here it is. Redbrook, hospital." Micayla waited for Becca to go running in but she didn't. Instead she turned around to face everybody.

"Well? Are you guys coming or not?" Nate nodded and Shane still slightly terrified, nodded lightly.

"Yeah we are…" Nate didn't get a chance to finish because Becca had grabbed his arm and dragged him into the hospital.

Becca walked, no correction, ran to the receptionist who looked a little freaked out.

"I am looking for a Miss Nicole Mason." The receptionist started looking for the info when Becca became impatient. She slammed her fist on the desk and glared at the lady.

"Come on! Seriously I don't have all day! Please hurry up!" Shane paled and instantly promised never to get Becca mad. Ever.

"O-Oh Y-yeah. U-umm… Down the hall to the right is where you will find the ICU waiting room. Becca mumbled a thank-you before dragging Nate with her.

"Becca slow down! You're going to rip my arm out of my socket." Nate suddenly ran into Becca when she stopped. She turned around and glared at Nate.

"My cousin is in ICU and you're worried about you're FREAKING ARM?" Nate slowly backed up while shaking.

"Becca?" Becca turned around to see Jason walking towards her smiling. Nate tried warning Jason not to get too close but it didn't work.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS TO HER!!" Jason shook his head and tried protesting.

"Becca, I didn't! I swear! She was getting sick and I told her that she should lie down. She agreed and I asked her if she could stand up and she said yes. So she stood up and then passed out." Becca glared at Jason and walked closer to him glaring at him and threatening him some more.

"If I found out that you had anything to do with this _Jason_, then I sear I will rip you apart limb from limb." Jason gulped and nodded as Becca sat down on a chair glaring at him from the corner of her eye.

Soon after everyone else arrived. And when they arrived, they had seen, Becca glaring at Jason and Jason looking away from Becca. Shane sat down beside Becca and called her name a couple of times before he actually got a response.

"Becca, I know that you and my parents don't think so, but Jason is head over heels for Niki. He loves her and would never intentionally hurt her. No he wouldn't hurt her ever! He loves her and will always treat her with the respect that she deserves. So it's not his fault and I really don't think that you should blame Jason." Becca looked at Shane and nodded.

"I'm just worried is all. I mean what if she really isn't going to be okay? What if she ends up in a coma and never wakes up?" Shane looked at Jason who had his head in his hands and had closed his eyes tight.

"She's going to be okay. You wanna know why? It's because not only is she a Mason/McKenzie, but she also has lots of people who love her and won't leave her. So she is going to be just fine Becca." Becca nodded and wiped her tears away. Then Shane got up and came to give Becky a hug. The Doctor walked in and Jason glared at him.

"Okay so I have some news of Miss Mason." Everybody went silent waiting to hear.

"But first I need to see a Miss Becca McKenzie." Becca stood up and she was pulled to the side by the doctor. The doctor started whispering some stuff to Becca and she only nodded. The doctor walked up to everyone else and looked at his clip board.

"Okay so Miss Mason is starting to get the flu, not only that but she has food poisoning and that nasty fall they she had taken. May have done some damage." Jason glared at the doctor ready to beat him up.

"So what's the damage?' The doctor sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Miss Mason may not…"


	21. Chapter 21

hey guys! Chapter 21! Hope you like it! So there is some drama in this chapter but not all that much. Pease rate and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Connect Three or Camp Rock. I do own Becca, Becky, Micayla, and Niki.

Chapter 21: She might not what???

"What? What will happen to Niki?" The doctor didn't answer right away and Becca was getting quite impatient.

"Niki may not remember who everyone is for a couple of hours or a day or so. It's nothing major. We just had to give her a lot of drugs because she didn't want to sit still when she got a cat scan, and when we told her that she had to go to sleep." Becca glared at the doctor and everyone knew that she was going to freak.

"Nothing major? NOTHING MAJOR? HOW IS THIS NOTHING MAJOR? SHE MAY NOT RMEMBER WHO WE ARE AND YOU ARE SAYING NOTHING MAJOR?" The doctor flinched and Becky giggled lightly.

"Now, Miss McKenzie, she will remember who you are just after a few hours or after a day." Becca clenched her fists and clenched her jaw.

"And what if she doesn't remember us after that time?" The doctor shook his head and looked at his papers again.

"Miss McKenzie, there is a 62% chance that that won't happen." Becca rolled her eyes and glared at the oh-so-annoying doctor.

"Yeah well what about the 38% chance that that does happen huh?" the doctor sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Miss McKenzie, it is extremely unlikely that that will happen. I mean yes, Niki had the flu and contacted food poising. And because she has food poising and the flu, it does maker her body weaker than someone who has the flu or has food poising. But it is not going to affect her ability to remember people. Only the drugs that we gave her will affect her ability to remember people." Becca still wasn't very satisfied.

"But what if you're wrong? What is she doesn't remember?' The doctor sighed and rolled his eyes once again.

"Miss McKenzie, the chances of that happening are very slim. Now I have to go and check on other patents. Niki's nurse Miss Tompson will tell you when you can go and see Niki. But until then, stay here and don't go in until Miss Tompson tells you." The doctor left and Becca glared at his back and turned to Jason glaring daggers at him.

"Jason. I don't like you at the moment. But from what Becky and Micayla have said, Niki does. In fact they have said that she is in love with you. That is the only reason why I am going to put up with you, because of Niki." Jason gulped and Becca sat down glaring at anyone who tried getting too close to her. It had only been 5 minutes, before Becca made a comment.

"Ok seriously! It's been like an hour or two! When can we go and see her?" Becky flinched.

"Umm… Becca… It's only been five minutes." Becca sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. The nurse walked out of the room and stood in front of everybody. Becca snapped her head up and waited for the nurse to talk.

"Ok Miss McKenzie, Niki is waking up now. So you can go in. but be careful with what you say. Niki is still on drugs, so she probably won't know who you are. And she will act like a little loopy." Becca got up and ran into the room and slammed the door. Right in Jason's face. Jason opened the door and everybody else walked in. Jason saw I.V hooked in my arm and other needles hooked into my arms as well.

"Niki? Are you okay?' Becca stared at me waiting for an answer.

"Ummm… I'm sorry but I don't think I remember your name. But I think I know you." Becca frowned and looked down. Jason looked at Becca then at me.

"Niki, do you remember who I am?" I looked confused, and tilted my head to the side.

"I… I don't know… I've seen both of your faces before. But I don't remember your name." Jason looked down and sighed he turned around and walked to the door, turned around to look at me and walked out.

"Niki, you don't even remember your boyfriend?' Becky sounded shocked and Micayla rolled her eyes.

"Who's my boyfriend?" Becky sighed and Micayla pushed her out of the way.

"Niki, you know Connect Three right?" I nodded and smiled.

"I LOVE Connect Three! They are awesome!" Micayla smiled lightly.

"Niki. You're dating Jason Grey. He's your boyfriend and he's in love with you." My eyes widened and I blushed and grinned widely.

"I am dating _**THE**_ Jason Grey?" Micayla nodded and I held my breath for a second.

"OH MY GOSH!!! I AM DATING _**THE**_ JASON GREY!!!! THAT IS SOOO COOL!!!!" Micayla nodded and frowned again. I didn't really remember anything that Jason had done for me at the moment. Becca was going to say something but the nurse walked in.

"Ok everyone, I know that your visit wasn't long, but I need to change Niki's IV and she has to go to sleep." Becca nodded and walked out saying bye as she left. When she left she saw Jason sitting on the floor with his hands in his hair and his head down.

"Jason what's wrong? Why did you leave?" Jason looked up to see Becky, and Micayla staring at him.

"Do you even know how much it hurts to know that I'm in love with her and she doesn't remember me? It hurts. A lot." Micayla shook her head.

"But she does remember you! I told her that she was dating you and she said and I quote 'I am dating THE Jason Grey?' and then she blushed." Jason shook his head and sighed.

"It's not the same." Micayla sat beside him and hugged him.

"Jason, she's going to remember after a couple of hours or days. Don't worry so much. She's going to be fine." Jason nodded and got up.

"Okay guys. We have to go to the hotel and sleep. So let's go. We can come back tomorrow." Jason reluctantly got up and left but looked back before getting in the elevator.

I woke up with a pounding headache and had an urge to get up and walk around. I sat on the edge of my bed and looked around. I had no idea where I was. I went to move but I felt a needle in my arm. Then another one and another one. There were three needles in my arm. I stood up and went to walk around but felt the needles in my skin tugging. I sighed and sat back down on the bed. I laid down and blinked. I was really scared. I had no idea where I was and I didn't remember anything. I was terrified. I needed Jason. I looked around trying to find my phone. But when I couldn't find it I laid back down and slowly closed my eyes. Drifting off to sleep.

I was woken awake by someone waking me slightly. I opened my eyes to see a nurse shaking me awake.

"Good morning Niki. How are you feeling?" I shrugged and yawned.

"Do you remember anything?" I was silent for a minute.

"I remember some things. I am dating Jason Grey. I have two best friends Micayla and Becky. My parents got a divorce and my cousin Becca is my legal guardian. I think I am in the hospital. But I don't know why. And I feel hungry." The nurse nodded and wrote some stuff down.

"Ok. Niki you are in the hospital. You had the flu and food poisoning. That made your body weak. You fell down when you tired to stand and hit your head. You didn't really remember a whole lot when you woke up for the first time. We had to give you a lot of drugs to keep you from moving around and to make you fall asleep. So that's why you didn't remember much. But you do remember now?" I nodded and the nurse smiled and walked out of the room.

I looked around again and sighed. I needed Jason. I needed to talk to him. I sighed again. The nurse came in a couple seconds later with food.

"Hey Niki. I know that you're hungry. That's why I brought you pancakes, syrup and juice." I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks. For everything. You're an awesome nurse." She smiled and walked out of the room. I ate while thinking about everybody and wondered if they had already been here.

Becca awoke by her phone ringing loudly. She answered half asleep and was still dreaming slightly.

"Hewo?"

"Hello. Is this Miss McKenzie?" My cousin said yes and the doctor continued.

"Oh. Well Niki is awake and is remembering everything. So you can come and see her and she can be released." My cousin said thank you, hung up and shout up out of bed. She rand to the other rooms and pounded on the door. Jason opened the door and rubbed his eyes.

"Becca what is it?" Becca hugged Jason and jumped up and down.

"Jason! Jason! Jason! Niki can be released today. And the doctor was right! She remembers everything except the part where she got into the hospital. But she can be released." Jason dragged Becca in the room and slammed the door.

Half an hour later, everyone had arrived at the hospital. Jason and Becca jumped out of the vehicle before it was even parked and ran into the building. Micayla rolled her eyes and sighed. Jason and Becca had to wait quite a while for the elevator; everybody was caught up to eachother and were waiting together.

"Come on, come on, come on! Stupid elevator! Hurry up!!" Micayla pokes Jason and he stopped yelling at the elevator. Two minutes later, everyone was jammed into the elevator and were on their way to the 4th floor. Becca rushed up to the nurses station and looked at the nurse impatiently.

"I am here to get Nicole Mason." The nurse nodded and called the doctor. The doctor took Becca into the hospital room. While she was gone, the Grey parents turned to Jason and stared at him.

"Jason. You and Niki are no longer seeing eachother. You are coming home and you are not going to see her any longer." Jason stared at his parents and gaped.

"Mom! Dad! Not fair!" Their parents shook their head and sighed.

"Jason. We have made up our minds." Jason glared at his parents.

"I don't care what you say. Me and her are going to be together. And I will marry her one day." Jason walked of into the room not looking back at his parents.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys! I'm sorry that i haven't updated in a couple of days. But here is a new chapter. and in this chapter niki finds out something that she didn't want to know. I hope you guys like it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Disclaimer; i don't own Connect three, Camp rock, Mitchie the grey parents, Secondhand Serenade. I do own becky, micayla, becca, niki and allie.

Chapter 22: the dreaded 'we need to talk'.

"Jason! You're here!" Jason smiled and nodded.

"Niki. I was going to come. There is no way that I wouldn't come." I smiled and blushed lightly.

"So Jase? Why did you make my cousin run away?" Jason looked at my cousin then at me and back to my cousin.

"Becca, I love her. I love Niki. And I couldn't not be with her. I needed to be with her and running away with her seemed like the good choice." Becca frowned and looked down.

"Jason, your parents were going to let you date her. But then you guys ran away and now your chances are ruined. You messed it up for sure. If you would've stayed then you would be able to date Niki. But now you can't. And when we go back on tour, you're going to be forbidden to see her. Again." Jason looked at the floor and glared at it.

"They don't understand Becca. They think that Niki is some horrible person who always parties and that that's all that she wants to do. But they don't know her like I know her. They don't see the sensitive, sweet, funny girl that I see. They only see her mistakes. It's not fair! They don't even give her a chance!" Becca looked at Jason and shook her head. I walked out of the bathroom fully dressed to see Jason glaring at some inanimate object and Becca staring at Jason.

"What's going on?" Becca sighed and got up and left the room followed by Jason. I shrugged and walked out of the room instantly getting attacked by Becky and Micayla.

"NIKI!!! It has been so longs since we've got to talk to you in person! WE MISSED YOU!!" Becky and Micayla didn't let go yet. And to make matters worse Shane decided to join in on the hug.

"Niki! I missed you too! If Jason ever tries to steal you and run away I swear I will beat him up!" Jason rolled his eyes and stood back giving his parents a look.

"Okay guys! We have to leave the hospital now, so let go of Niki and let's leave." Shane let go and walked over to Becky and wrapped his arm around his her shoulders. Shane's place was soon replaced by Jason. He grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it before pulling me closer. He leant down and whispered in my ear.

"I'm glad you're okay Niki. And I'm glad that you still want to be together." I smiled but looked confused.

"Jase, why wouldn't I want you and me to be together?" he looked at me and shook his head.

"No reason Niki." I tried to ask again but he didn't answer. We got to Jase's cousin's house and she came out to greet us but frowned when she saw Jason's parents here.

"What are you guys doing here?!!!" She looked at Jason and Jason frowned.

"We are here to tell you that Jason and Niki will no longer be staying here because they are leaving." Jase's cousin stared at their parents then at me and Jase.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" their parents nodded and followed her in. Jason looked at me and I shrugged. Knowing that it was going to take a while, I plopped down on the grass. Everyone followed me and plopped down on the grass as well. And we waited.

"How can you guys do this to Jason?" Allie looked at their parents and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Allie. This is none of your business. If we don't want Niki to date Jason and vice versa. Then they won't." Allie rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I cannot believe you! You are going to split up Niki and Jason just because Niki made one mistake?" Their parents nodded and Allie clenched her fists together.

"Do you even know why I don't talk to you anymore?" Their parents were silent so Allie went on.

"I don' talk to you anymore because you guys ruin peoples lives for your own personal gain!" Their parents and Allie had a glaring contest.

"Do you even know Jason at all? Do you even know Niki?' Their parents stared at Allie a minute before responding.

"Of course we know Jason. But we don't want to know Niki." Allie rolled her eyes.

"You don't know Jason. You don't know Niki. You don't know how Jason stares at the girl that he's crazy for, for more than a minute. You don't know how much he talks about Niki." Allie waited for an answer that their parents didn't give.

"Allie. We know our own son. And we want what's best for him. And we don't think that Niki is good for Jason." Allie glared at their parents.

"You don't want what's best for Jason. You think you know what Jason wants but you really don't. What Jason wants is Niki. He loves her. And you are going to make him miserable. By taking away the one thing he can't live without. Yeah you guys are amazing parents." Allie glared at their parents and walked out of the house. Their parents sighed and walked out following Allie.

When Allie saw their parents she glared at them. Shane stared at them in wonder, and shook his head deciding not to get involved. Allie walked off towards Jason and stared down at him.

"Hey Jason." Jason looked up at Allie and stretched. Allie turned towards me and stared down at me this time.

"Hey Niki. Stand up and give me a hug goodbye." I stood up and Allie hugged in a bone crushing hug. But it was a good hug. Jason gave Allie a hug and whispered in her ear. Allie sighed and nodded and released the hug. After a few minutes of silence the Grey parents ruined everything by saying that we had to go. We got our stuff and drove to the train station. It was awkward and very silent. The entire train ride there was boring and silent. Me and Jason couldn't sit together because his parents sat by him. Me and Micayla were talking while Becky and Shane were talking quietly. It took us about an hour and a half to get to New York.

And if you thought that the train ride was awkward. You haven't seen anything until you've seen how the plane was. Me and Micayla had seats by Jason, and their parents. Their parents were giving me strange look and it was pretty annoying. I kinda knew why they were giving me strange looks but at the same time I didn't know. I knew that it had to do with Jason. I just rolled my eyes and tried to ignore the looks. But when they weren't' going away, I turned on my iPod and my laptop. I had just turned on MSN, when I got a message.

x.X Micky Mousie: hey Niki! I know that you can't breathe without their parents glaring at you. So I have some relief. MSN of course! They can't hear what you're saying or typing.

I smiled to myself and quickly typed back.

 N&m's: Yeah I know! They are so annoying! They hate me for a reason not known to me! It's making me frustrated!

X.X Micky Mousie: Hang in there Hun. I'm not sure why they hate you. But um… Hun… have you noticed Jason acting strange around you?

I looked at Micayla and then at Jason and started typing again.

 N&M's: No why? Is he acting strange?

I waited for a reply and when there was none I closed and shut off my laptop. I pulled out my iPod and started going through the songs. I had finally settles for Broken by Secondhand Serenade. I let the music take me over. And before you know it I was sleeping.

Awhile later I was getting shaken awake by Micayla and Becky. I looked at my iPod to see that it was about 4 hours later. I sighed, got up and stretched. I pulled my carry on bag down and dragged it along behind me. Me, Becca and Micayla got off of the plane and into the limo. The limo ride was silent. On the plus side me and Jason got to sit together. Kinda.

Well you see what happened was their parents sat on the one side of the limo with my cousin. So me and Jason got to sit together. But their parents were watching us so we couldn't really do much without them freaking. But I chose to ignore them and turned to Jason.

"Jason, why do your parents hate me?" Jason stared at me and shook his head.

"They don't hate you Niki." I stared at Jason and gave him a 'are you serious' look.

"Jason. They pretty much have a bull's-eye on my head. They hate me! They don't want me to live anymore!" Jason shook his head and hugged me but let go when he saw his parents face. I looked down and moved away from Jason. So that his parents would be happy. Jason tried talking to me again after that, but I just ignored him. Soon enough-thankfully- we got to my house and everybody climbed out of the limo. I was just about to call out to Jason, asking him to come over and talk to me. But I saw his parents talking to him.

"Jason. Please do it now. Break up with her now. It will end all of the unnecessary drama that will happen if you put it off any longer." Jason hated his parents right now. But he had to do it. He knew that if he didn't do it, then his parents would. And they wouldn't be nice.

"Fine mom. Fine dad. I'll do it right now." They nodded and Jason walked into the house. He walked past the kitchen and up the stairs to my room. He knocked on the door a couple of times until I answered. I stared at Jason as he sat down on the bed.

"Niki. Sit down. Trust me you will have to." I nodded and sat down beside him smiling at first then frowning.

"Jason? What's wrong?" He looked at me once then dropped his head.

"Niki. This isn't easy for me to say but…" I stared at Jason tears brimming my eyes. I knew what was coming.

"Niki. We need to break up. I'm sorry. I don't feel anything anymore. I only think of you as a best friend. Or as a little sister. I have other news too." I let tears fall and waited for the other news.

"I cheated on you with Mitchie." I stared at Jason. That just pushed me over the edge. The tears came down faster. My heart broke into millions of little pieces.

"Jason. I…"


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys! So here is chapter twenty three! Ok so quick question. What chapter do you want this story to go up to? Anyway please review and tell me. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Connect Three, Camp rock or the grey parents. i do own Micayla, Niki, becky and becca. I also own Micayla's nick name: Micky!

Chapter 23: Romeo and Juliet... No more.

"Niki… I never wanted to hurt you." I glared at Jason while tears streamed down my face.

"Get out!!!! I never wanna talk to you or see you ever again!!" I pushed Jason out of my room and slammed the door in his face. I didn't even move to my bed. I just collapsed on the floor back against the door sobbing uncontrollably. I can't believe that he would do this to me. I thought that he loved me. Well I guess I was wrong.

Jason stared at the door hearing the sobbing from inside and looked at his feet. He couldn't believe that he had just done that. Just because his parents said so. Listening to his parents was only causing him more drama and heartache. Plus it was really starting to piss him off. He just shook his head and walked down the stairs. He was greeted by Shane who looked happy. For now. But when he had found out what happened, he wouldn't be so happy.

"Hey Jase! So did you tell Niki that you love her again?" Jason just kept his head down and sighed. Shane frowned and glared lightly at Jason.

"What happened Jason?" Jason didn't answer.

"Jason I swear if you hurt her I will hurt you. Not only is she like my little sister but she I s like my best friend. Also she just so happens to be my girlfriends' best friend." Jason didn't answer again. But instead he walked off leaving Shane standing there with Becky.

"Shane. You should go and talk to her. I know that normally I would go and talk to her. But you being Jason's brother, you can call him an idiot without feeling an ounce of guilt." Shane nodded and walked up the stairs. He knocked lightly on the door. Shane waited for a couple of minutes and was just about to walk down the stairs when the door opened.

"Shane. You can come in. I thought that you were someone else. I don't want to talk to anybody else." Shane nodded and walked in the room. He sat on the bed and waited for me to talk. I took a deep breath preparing myself for tears.

"Shane. Jason broke up with me. And he told me that he cheated on me with Mitchie." Shane stared at me and glared.

"HE DID WHAT????" I stared at Shane and burst into tears again. Shane instantly calmed down and ran over to my side hugging me.

"Niki. Shh! It's okay! He's not worth your time. You can do better than him!" I didn't know whether to believe him or not.

"Niki. Go to sleep you look exhausted." I nodded and yawned. I laid down on my bed and pulled the blankets up to my chest. I watched Shane close the door and I closed my eyes drifting off to sleep. Unaware of the drama about to unfold downstairs.

Shane stormed down the stairs and seen Nate and Micayla kissing on the couch. He tore those two apart and glared at the both of them.

"Shane! What the heck!" Shane glared at Nate.

"Do you even know what Jason has done to Niki?" Nate shook his head and Shane glared even harder.

"That stupid excuse for a man broke up with her and cheated on her with Mitchie!" Nate's mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide.

"What? I thought he loved her!" Shane glared at Nate and Nate gulped.

"I thought so too but apparently not!" Micayla stared at the two boys and scratched her head.

"Shane, what makes Jason a sad excuse for a man?" Shane stared at Micayla and sighed.

"Micky, you don't cheat on a girl, with their worst enemies. You don't cheat on a girl period. And if you do you tell the girl when it happens. You don't break up with the girl first and then tell her." Micayla nodded and closed her mouth.

"Shane. What are you going to do?" Shane stared at Nate and Micayla while the hamster upstairs was running on his wheel.** (Authors Note: this is an inside joke between me and a friend of mine. We say that we have hamsters that run on those wheel things. Anyway so when we act stupid we say that our hamsters broken)**

"I want to do a lot of very painful stuff to Jason. But I know I can't. So I am just going to yell at him for being such an idiot." Nate nodded and Micayla sighed.

"Shane. Don't do anything that will upset Niki even more." Shane nodded and Nate smiled at Micayla.

"Don't worry Micayla. I won't hurt Niki. Only Jason." Micayla shook her head. She had a bad feeling about this. And when she had bad feelings about stuff, it was actually pretty bad.

Shane walked into the kitchen and found no Jason. He walked into the living room and still no kitchen. He called out for Jason but no answer.

"Ummm… Shane. Why not try downstairs." Shane looked at Micayla and nodded.

"Great idea Micky!" Micayla rolled her eyes at her nickname. I was the only one that was supposed to be allowed to call her that. But everyone started once it caught on. Shane walked down the stairs to see their parents and Becca sitting down and talking.

"Hey Shane! What are you doing?" Shane looked at Becca and made an excuse.

"Looking for Jason." Becca nodded and pointed towards a door.

"The spare bedroom." Shane nodded and was about to walk in when Micayla stopped him.

"Shane. Don't do anything that you might regret." Shane nodded and turned towards the door. He opened the door and walked in but wished that he hadn't.

"Jason! What! The! Hell!!!!!! Why are you making out with Mitchie!!!?" Jason jumped up and turned around. He saw Shane and paled. Shane's normal brown eyes were way darker than usual and that defiantly scared Jason.

"Shane what are you doing here?" Shane glared at Jason menacingly.

"You broke up with Niki for her!??" Jason stared at Shane then at Mitchie and back at Shane.

"Shane you gotta understand me…" Shane cut off Jason.

"Oh I understand all right! You can't handle only having one girl! You have to have two!" Jason shook his head and tears started forming.

"No Shane! It's not like that! I love Niki!" Shane scoffed and glared at Jason again.

"Yeah sure you do Jason! That's why you cheated in her and broke up with her for the Trashy Tramp named Mitchie Tores!" Jason shook his head again.

"I love Niki!!" Shane scoffed and his glare intensified.

"If that' what you call love. Then you're pretty messed up." Jason stared at Shane.

"Shane I really do love Niki! You've got to believe me!" Shane gave Jason the dirtiest and meanest he could make.

"Stay away from Jason Niki. You've hurt her already. I'm not going to let you do it again." Shane stormed out of the room and up the stairs ignoring all of the strange looks that he was getting. Nate and Micayla followed leaving Mitchie and Jason alone. Mitchie left after a bit leaving Jason alone again. Jason let tears fall and fell down on the bed.

"But I only did it because I was forced to. It hasn't even been a day and I already miss her. But I'm obviously not getting her back." Jason finished mumbling to him self and fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys! Here's chapter 24! I hope you like it! Please review! Oh yeah and there is a question about the story at the bottom that i really need to know to write the next couple of chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Connect Three or Camp Rock, the grey parents or Mitchie. i do own Niki, Micayla, Becky and Becca.

Chapter 24: The worst kind of low

Do you ever have one of those days where you wake up and wish that you could take back everything that happened in your life and start a new life as a different person? Well that was one of those mornings for me. I woke up with a killer headache. Not to mention I absolutely hated love and life right now. I woke up to my phone blaring Hate(I Really Don't Like You) by Plain White T's. I groaned and rolled over grabbing my phone to check it.

There were about 12 text messages from people. I groaned again and opened my phone to see if I had any calls. I did and there were 15 missed calls. The text messages were from 4 messages from Mitchie, 2 from Becky, 4 from Micayla and 2 from Jason.

I decided that I would read the ones from Micayla and Becky first. That would be a nicer way to wake up. I scrolled through the messages until I found the two Becky sent.

New Message from Becky:

NIKI!!! You need to kick that boys butt! Or make Shane do it. He really wants to!

I smiled a bit and opened the next message.

New Message from Becks:

GET UP NIKI!! NO TIME TO SLEEP IN!!! GET UP!!!

I rolled my eyes and moved onto Micayla's messages. They were all duplicates so I just read one and deleted the rest.

New Message from Micky:

Niki. Jason and Mitchie deserve eachother they are both pricks!

I rolled my eyes and moved onto Jason's messages. I might as well get those over with.

New Message from Jason:

Niki. I love you.

New Message from Jason:

Niki. I really do love you!

I sneered at Jason's messages and deleted them. He doesn't love me. He never did! I scrolled down until I found Mitchie's messages.

New Message from Mitchie:

Hey look everyone it's the girl that nobody wants!

I rolled my eyes at that message. How immature! I mean what a stupid 4th grade thing to say!

New Message from Mitchie:

Hey Niki if you're wondering how I got your number. I'll tell you. Jason gave it to me! So now I get to annoy the hell out of you!

I snapped my phone shut and sneered again. Mitchie was seriously making me mad. I swear if she said anything like that again I would not hesitate to beat her ass.

New message from Mitchie:

Hey Niki! Wanna know how you could've kept Jason?

I rolled my eyes and groaned. Mitchie was going to tell me even if I said no.

New Message from Mitchie:

If you only you would've had sex with him Niki. He didn't tell you did he? That me and him were having sex while he dated you? You had your chance. He would've still wanted you! But no! You're too slutty for his taste. And he doesn't like girls WHO ARE EASY!

I felt tears come to my eyes at that message. I wasn't like that, was I? I closed my phone and let the hot tears fall. I fell back on my bed and closed my eyes wishing that me and Jason didn't even start going out. If me and Jason would've just stayed friends then none of this would've happened. But still Mitchie's text was stuck in my mind. _Me and him had sex while he was dating you. You're easy Niki. You're too slutty. _I closed my eyes tight and tried to get those thoughts out of my head. But they were stuck there. That only made me cry harder. I let those tears fall.

"Hey Niki! How are you…" I opened my eyes and sat up only to be met by Shane staring at me.

"Niki. What happened?" I shook my head ad grabbed my pillow and started sobbing into it. Shane came over and hugged me tight.

"Niki. You are my best friend. You are like a little sister to me. Tell me what happened!" I shook my head again and continued sobbing. Shane asked one more time and I handed him my phone. He scrolled down through the messages and scoffed at the ones that Jason sent. But then he came to the ones that Mitchie sent. I knew that he had read them because he tensed up and shifted his weight a bit.

"I am going to kill Mitchie and Jason! First Jason then I will kill Mitchie!" Shane stormed out of the room while still holding my phone. After a few seconds, he grabbed my arm and dragged me out with him. I saw my reflection in the mirror that we passed and noted that I looked absolutely horrible! My eyes were all puffy and red, and my hair was most likely knotted and my bangs were starting to go wavy because of the salt in my tears.

Shane stormed down the stairs with me following and stopped right in front of Mitchie and Jason. Nate saw the look on Shane's face and cringed. He did not want to make Shane this angry. Ever!

"Jason!" Jason ignored Shane and continued talking to Mitchie. Jason was actually terrified of Shane. That's why he was ignoring him right now.

"Jason!" Jason kept on ignoring Shane until Shane pulled Jason off the couch.

"If it isn't bad enough that you broke up with her and then tell her that you cheated on her with Mitchie, then you have to go and say that you have been sleeping with Mitchie the entire time that you were going out with her!!" Jason's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Shane I didn't sleep with Mitchie!" Shane rolled his eyes and glared at Mitchie and Jason.

"Right! I'm sure Jason! That's why you're purity ring is missing!" Jason looked at his hand and his eyes widened. He did forget to wear it today. Man he was in so much trouble!

"Shane! I swear you have to believe me!! I forgot to wear my purity ring but I am still a virgin! And I didn't have sex with Mitchie!" Shane glared at Jason not believing anything that he said.

"Niki. I love you and I always will. I just wish that we could still be together!" Shane glared at Jason and pushed him back.

"Don't talk to Niki, don't think about Niki, and don't look at Niki. If you even come within 2 feet of her, I swear Jason I don't care if you are my brother or not. I will beat the crap out of you." Jason nodded and sat down obviously feeling very threatened by Shane. Becky glared at Jason then walked out with Shane. Micayla walked to the freezer and got out a tub of ice cream and two spoons and we went downstairs leaving Jason and Mitchie alone with Nate.

"Look. Jason we are going back on tour tonight. I don't want to fight with you. But stay away from Niki, please. You've already hurt her enough." Jason nodded and Nate left downstairs. Jason turned to Mitchie and glared daggers at her.

"Mitchie! You just had to go and tell Niki that we slept together didn't you?" Mitchie smirked and stood up; she grabbed her purse and shoved her phone into her purse. She gave Jason a kiss goodbye. Jason sighed when she was gone and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Okay so let me explain this. Connect Three; you have your own bus. Micayla, you Becca and Niki will be sharing a bus. And Mitchie and Becky you will be sharing a bus. Everyone understand? Good. Get on your bus so we can leave." Mitchie smirked once she found out who she was sharing a bus with. In her eyes this would be the perfect opportunity to annoy Becky to no end.

"Hey Becks. I feel sorry for you. You have to deal with HER!" Becky half smiled and waved goodbye before lugging her stuff on the bus of death. Me and Micayla walked on our bus and picked our rooms. My cousin gave me and Micayla the two rooms just because she's amazing. I jammed my stuff into my closet and flopped down on my bed. Micayla walked into the room and sat down on the bed.

"Hey Niki." I said a weak hello and sighed.

"Niki. Do you actually think that Jason had sex with Mitchie?" I shrugged and sighed again.

"Would you still love him if he did have sex with her?" I opened my eyes in surprise and sat up briskly.

"Ummm… I… I…"

AN: Ok so do you guys want jason and Niki to get back together? or should Jason and Mitchie get together?


	25. Chapter 25

Hey Guys! here is chapter 25! Hope you like it! please review!

Disclaimer: I ONLY own: Micayla, Becky, Niki, Allie,and Becca.

Chapter 25: Ummm. What?

"Well? Would you?" I stared at Micayla and thought for a minute. I mean I would if he was really sorry and if he was pressured or if he was drunk. But on the other hand I wouldn't because he says that he's waiting till marriage. And then he breaks his promises. I heard Micayla clear her throat and I made up my mind.

"Micayla I don't think I would. I mean he's already apparently had sex with her. While we were dating might I add." Micayla nodded and opened and closed her mouth searching for the right thing to say.

"Niki. I know for a fact that people would be telling you that you should forget what Jason did. But I think that you are making the right choice and not forgetting what happened." I nodded and Micayla flopped down on the couch and squealed a little.

"Nate is taking me on an awesome date and I can't wait!" I nodded and looked down at my lap and felt like crying but thankfully I didn't. I missed having someone to take me on cute dates to the movies, or to the park or to cool and fun places like an amusement park. I must have been making faces or something because Micayla instantly started apologizing.

"Niki I am so sorry! I am so insensitive! I didn't mean to rub it in your face that Nate's talking me on a date. I really didn't want to brag about having a boyfriend! I am so sorry!" I just sat there listening to Micayla go on and on. Until she finally gave up and left the bus in search of Becky. But everyone knew where she would be.

"Becky!!!!! Push it in!!!" Becky tired pushing it in and it was very hard.

"Shane! It's not going to fit!" Shane groaned and yelled a whole bunch more.

"Becky! I need that in there! I want that in there!" Becky rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Shane! You already have enough hair products in your drawer and you want me to put a straightner in there? What part of it won't fit don't you understand!" Shane dried and ran over to Becky and took the straightner from her.

"Becky! We must not leave a straightner or hair product behind! It will fit!" Within five minutes, Shane had given up and left the straightner on the counter.

"Shane. I told you that it wouldn't fit! But you didn't listen to me!" Shane rolled his eyes and stuck out his bottom lip. He had officially mastered the only puppy dog pout that would work on Becky. Becky rolled her eyes and jumped a little when she heard the door being pounded on.

"Shane there's someone at the door." Shane looked at Becky and shrugged. Becky stared at Shane in bewilderment.

"So go get it!" Shane shrugged and Becky rolled her eyes again. Suddenly an idea popped into Becky's head.

"OWWW! Becky what the heck??" Shane was not clutching his ear because Becky had just flicked it.

"Shane don't make me flick you again! Now go get the door. It's your tour bus, so you have to get the door." Shane rolled his eyes and was met by Jason barging into the tour bus.

"Jason GET OUT NOW!!" Becky stood up and crossed her arms over her chest glaring at Jason.

"Shane! Becky! Please you've got to help me get Niki back!" Becky shook her head and Shane clenched his fists.

"Jason. You hurt Niki. And I told you not to. And so you go and hurt her. So why would WE help YOU get back together with Niki when YOU cheated on HER!??" Jason flinched while Shane was yelling.

"Because I love her. And I can't live without her!" Becky pulled Shane back before he attacked Jason.

"Jason. It's time that you stopped loving Niki. Because it's only hurting her." Jason stood his ground and was about to say something to Becky when Micayla ran into the bus.

"Becky! Niki's miserable! She's not doing to well without Ja…" She turned around to see Jason standing there. She turned back around and made a face.

"Who invited him here?" Becky laughed and Shane tried not to laugh.

"Anyway so you were saying Micayla." Micayla rolled her eyes and began talking again.

"Looks like Niki doesn't really have any interests without Jason." Jason smiled to himself and Becky scoffed.

"Jason don't think you're so lucky. We are not going to help you. And neither is Micayla or Nate." Micayla's eyes widened as she remembered her date with Nate. Micayla said sorry and sped off. Jason looked at Becky and followed suit and left.

"So Becky now that we are alone, what do you want to do?" Becky started thinking then came up with the perfect plan.

"Shane hold still! I'm almost done!" Shane obliged and shut his mouth. Becky worked with a couple more things and finally she was done. Shane opened his eyes and Becky told him to turn around. When Shane did turn around, he definitely wasn't himself. Shane had eyeliner, mascara, lip stick, eye shadow, and blush on. His hair was in a whole bunch of mini pony tails and there were bright pink elastics holding his hair together. His nails were hot pink, and his toe nails were purple. Shane turned to Becky and was about to say something when Becky snapped a picture.

"Awww! Shaney's big day! His first day as a woman! I'm so proud!" Becky snapped a few more pictures before putting her camera away.

"And how is this supposed to cheer Niki up?" Becky smile sheepishly and giggled nervously.

"It's not supposed to be making Niki happy. This is to give me a good laugh. And excellent blackmail." Shane's mouth dropped open. Becky just started laughing some more before she saw that she had a text message.

New Message from Niki:

Help me!!! Jason wants to talk about 'us'!

Becky sneered but just shut her phone off and went back to laughing at Shane.

"Jason! Just go away!! I don't want to talk to you!" Jason stood there for a minute before following me to the back of the bus.

"Niki, please! Just let me explain!" I rolled my eyes and slammed the door in his face. Jason opened the door and walked in against my wishes.

"Niki! Please! Just give me 5 minutes! Please!" I stared up at him and sighed.

"Jason you have to convince me that you're sorry. And if you don't I'm kicking you out." Jason hugged me but let go when he felt his arm being pinched.

"So start explaining." Jason took a deep breath.

"Niki. I didn't really have sex with Mitchie. I didn't cheat on you either. Mitchie just made that stuff up because she's stupid! I don't love Mitchie! I love you!" I fought the urge to slap Jason and scream at him.

"LOVE! LOVE! YOU ACTUALLY THINK THAT YOU LOVE ME JASON!!" Jason nodded scared as I was yelling at him.

"I do. I do love you. I love you a lot!" I glared at Jason. Not believing a single thing he said.

"Yeah well Jason. If you didn't sleep with Mitchie why didn't you just say so?" Jason put his head down and rubbed his temples.

"Niki. I had to break up with you. I'm sorry." I looked at Jason and stared in awe.

"You mean you didn't want to break up?" Jason shook his head and I smile slightly.

"Jason. I forgive you. But I date you." Jason nodded and came closer.

"Niki if you can't be with me then…" Jason got down on one knee and pulled out a silver ring.

"Marry me Niki. Would you please marry me?"


	26. Chapter 26

Hey Guys! So one of the leats favourite characters is back! Who hoo!(sarcasm) I hope you like this chapter! there is drama. Please review!

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN ADAM,NIKI, BECKY, BECCA, MICAYLA AND MICAYLA'S NICKNAME MICKY! NOTHING ELSE!!!

Chapter 26: There are many reasons why I could say no.

"Jason, what are you doing?" Jason stared at me and smiled slightly.

"Niki. I'm proposing to you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I stared at Jason, with my eyes wide.

"Jason. You can't propose." He looked at me a little strangely and obviously confused.

"Niki. Why not? I love you!" I looked at Jason and pulled him up.

"Jason. You just broke up with me. We aren't even dating anymore. And if you want to propose to someone you have to have their trust first. And I don't know if I trust you all that much. Especially when you cheated on me with Mitchie. You say that you love me Jason. But if you love someone you don't cheat on them." Jason stared at me and went to hug me but I pushed him away.

"Niki. I do love you! I really do! And I do want to be together for the rest of my life." I looked at Jason. He sounded really serious. I was almost going to give him another chance when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hey Mitchie… Yes I'm busy…. No Mitch… Yes… Okay. See ya later…. Bye Mitchie!" I stared at Jason and he smiled back.

"Who do you want Jason? Me or Mitchie?" Jason stared at me like I grew three heads.

"Niki. I want you. I love you!" I glared at Jason not believing a single thing he said.

"Jason you better get your feelings sorted out. Because right now, it seems like Mitchie's the one that you want." When I walked off, Shane walked up to Jason and stood beside him.

"Jason." Jason turned to look at Shane.

"Jason. You really do have to sort out your feelings. Because right now. It does look like you care about Mitchie more than you do Niki. And Jase. Next time you try and propose, make sure that it's in a more romantic place. And make sure that she has the same feelings. And that she trusts you." Jason stared at Shane still not saying anything.

"How do I make her love me again? Or make her trust me? And I may need help on the Mitchie issue." Shane shook his head and groaned.

"Jason. Please tell me that you didn't go out with Mitchie to take over Niki's place. Please!" Jason didn't say anything and Shane got his answer.

"Jason!! That's why you can't get over stupid Mitchie! You are replacing her with Niki and you've actually grown to like her! Geez Jason! Mitchie is no Niki! So why would you do that! Now you actually sorta like Mitchie! And you have to decide which one you want!" Shane was glaring at Jason when Jason sighed.

"I just missed her and I wanted someone to hold and to love. And Mitchie was there for both. I didn't mean to fall for her! It just happened. I like Mitchie. But I love Niki." Shane rolled his eyes and smacked his forehead.

"Jason. You have fallen for Mitchie. But you are in love with Niki. You want Niki. You want to marry her. You are in love with her and would rather be with Niki than Mitchie." Jason nodded and Shane continued.

"But you have grown attached to Mitchie and don't want to lose her in case if Niki and you don't work." Jason shamefully nodded and Shane sighed.

"Then I guess I'm going to have to help you and Niki get back together." Jason's face lit up and he hugged Shane in a death grip. He finally let go and Shane gasped for air for a couple of seconds before his breathing went back to normal.

"Dude. We have a sound check in 5 hours and you still have to write a song for your lover girl." Jason's eyes widened and he ran off leaving Shane behind to try and keep up.

"Niki. Do you have to go to another party? Cause I will drag you to one. Even though I promised not to. I will." Becky glared at Micayla and I just grabbed the pillow that was lying on the couch and started screaming into it. Becky looked scared and backed a couple centimetres away.

"Niki. Maybe you should marry Jason. I mean think of the perks. He's a Rockstar. He's rich. He's hot, he can play guitar. And he can buy you a pet giraffe, like you've always wanted." I stared at Micayla.

"Ummm… Micky…. That's always been your dream to own a pet giraffe." Micayla said oh and started jumping on her bed again.

"Niki. Don't listen to Micky. This guy hurt you. And then he goes and asks to marry you? Unacceptable! That is no way to treat a girl! And he didn't even try to earn your trust back!" I just sat there and Micky just scoffed.

"Niki. He loves you. He is head over heals for you. He made mistakes. Everyone does make mistakes. But you gotta learn to forgive him." Becky glared at Micayla and Micayla glared back.

"Micayla. She shouldn't have to forgive Jason." Micayla glared at Becky and sat down beside me.

"Then Shane didn't have to forgive you. But he did. Because he loves you. When you love someone, it doesn't matter how many mistakes you make. As long as you forgive them." Becky sat there in silence looking at her lap. She spoke so softly that you almost couldn't hear her at all.

"Niki. I'm sorry. You should forgive Jason. He really does love you. I just forget that sometimes." I nodded and Micayla smiled. But frowned when she looked at her watch.

"Guys. We have to go to the stage. We are going to listen in on the sound check." Becky nodded and pulled me off the couch and all three of us hooked arms and skipped off of the bus.

When we got to the sound check, we noticed that there were actually quite a lot of people there.

"Oh look there's the Grey parents, Becca, Shane, Nate, Jason, Mitchie, Adam…" Once I realized what I said my eyes went wide and my jaw dropped.

"ADAM!!!" Becky turned to see what was wrong and her eyes widened too. Micayla just glared at Adam. Mitchie started smirking too as she came up to all three of us.

"Hey girls. I would like you to meet my friend Adam. He's going to be coming on tour with me. I believe that you have already met him right Becky. Boy that was one hell of a party. I do have to thank Adam for taking all of those lovely pictures." Becky looked over at me and I had my hands clenched. But when she said the last part, I flung myself at Mitchie.

"You! You two ruined my life!!" Before I could actually do any real damage, Jason wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back. He held my waist and glared at Mitchie and Adam. The Grey parents were staring at all of us not sure what to say. Finally Becca said something.

"Guys. Go do your sound check. Adam. Niki. Stay away from eachother." I glared at Adam and Mitchie and pushed passed them and walked off to the side of the stage. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at inanimate objects. I looked at Becky and Micayla and saw them talk to my cousin and then leave.

"Hey Niki. You look amazing." I turned to see Adam staring at me but I just glared forward refusing to say anything.

"Awww. Come on Niki. Don't be so hostile. It's been a while since I've seen you. But man, you look hot!" I rolled my eyes and pretended to gag.

"Wow. I would date you any chance that I had." I gagged again but this made Adam smile for some unknown reason.

"Niki. I hear that you and Jason are no more?" I glared at him sceptical of whether I should tell him or not.

"Yeah so what?" Adam smirked and stepped closer to me which made me step back.

"So that means that Jason can't be the protective boyfriend that he was. Especially when other guys want to get with you." My eyes widened and I steeped back again trying to get away from Adam.

"Get away from me Adam!" Adam didn't listen instead he got closer. I looked behind me trying to get Jason's attention, but he was too busy warming up to okay attention.

"Niki. I can't stay away from you. I like you a lot. And I really want to date you." I frowned and paled when he came closer again.

"Adam. Please go away." I was scared out of my mind. I was almost to tears.

"Niki. Seeing you scared like this, it only makes me want to date you even more." I shuddered when he reached out and wiped away my tears.

"Adam. Please just leave me alone." Adam smirked and scoffed at the same time.

"I can't do that Niki. I'm in love with you." I stared at Adam in shock and actually started crying.


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys! Here is chapter 27! Please review! Oh and i never got the chance to thank you guys for reviewing. Anyway just to clear some things up. Niki's full name is: Nicole Destiny Hope Mason. I might have put other names so I'm sorry. Her cousin and legal guardian is Becca. Becky is her best friend. Again I'm sorry for making any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I only own Micayla, Becky, Becca and Niki. I don't own anything else.

Chapter 27: Adam's going to be in major pain!

"Niki. Don't cry." I pushed Adam away and shuddered at his fake concern. He tried hugging me again but I pushed him away again. But this time he grabbed my wrist and started squeezing it.

"Adam! Let go of me!!" This drew some attention. Connect Three and their parents, Becca and Micayla all stared at me while he was crushing my wrist. They saw that I was crying and Jason became extremely worried. I glared at Adam and pulled away from him and walked out of the arena. Adam walked over to everyone including Mitchie and watched them all glare at him. Jason gave his guitar to Nate and glared at Adam.

"Adam!! What did you do to her??" Adam looked at Jason and shot him a glare.

"None of your business!" Jason glared at him and was going to hit him square in the jaw but Shane stopped him.

"It is my business Adam!" Adam smirked at Jason

"Why is it Jason? It's not like you are going out with her." Jason glared at Adam and clenched his teeth.

"No. I'm not going out with her. Yet. But I can protect her from freaks like you." Adam scoffed and then smirked.

"Hey, Jason. Do you want to know something? I'm in love with Niki and I asked her out. And she's going to say yes." Jason's eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists.

Shane glared at Adam and let go of Jason. Jason ran up to Adam and hit him square in the jaw knocking him back a couple of feet. Adam glared at Jason and hit him back. Jason sneered and Hit Adam one more time. This time he heard a crack coming from his hand but he didn't notice because he was too occupied with Adam. Jason was smiling in victory because Adam was on the ground staring up at Jason.

"Stay away from Niki, Adam. She's never going to go out with you." Adam stood up and smirked at Jason.

"She'd rather go out with me then go out with someone who cheats on her." Jason glared at Adam and was about to throw another punch when their parents stopped him.

"Jason Grey! Stop this stupid fight right now!" Jason stared at his parents. And then glared at Adam.

"Adam. Go back to Mitchie's bus. And don't come off of it." Adam gave their parents a 'are you serious' look and rolled his eyes.

"ADAM! NOW!" Adam's eyes widened and he scurried off, Mitchie following closely behind.

"Jason, you broke your hand." Jason glared at his parents getting ready for a lecture.

"Jason. We know that you love Niki. That's why you ran away. And no matter how many times we tell you that you can't date her, you don't listen. And we've decided that you can date her. You're obviously going to date her even if we say no. So we'd rather you date her and us know then you date her behind our backs." Jason's eyes widened and he had a huge grin on his face. He hugged his mom and dad and said thank you.

"Mom! Dad! You guys are the greatest! Thank you sooooo much!" their parents looked at him and shook his head.

"Jason because your hand is broken, we are going to find an act to take Connect Three's place. We have to go call people. So Becca is going to take you to the hospital." Jason nodded and followed Becca to her car.

"Shane, Nate, Micayla. You guys go and find something to eat or go and hang out or something. We'll be a while." Their parents left and there was an awkward silence between Shane, Nate and Micayla.

"Guys. You go and get something to eat. I'm going to go check on Micayla." Shane and Nate nodded and left. While Micayla walked to the tour bus.

When Micayla got to the bus she knocked a couple of times, and when there was no answer, she opened the door and walked in.

"Niki? Niki are you here?" She waited for a couple of seconds before she got a response.

"Yeah I'm back here." She walked to the back and saw me sitting there staring at the floor.

"You okay?" I shrugged and sighed.

"Micayla. Adam is in 'love' with me and Jason wants to get back together. And I'm confused." Micayla sat down on the other side of the bed.

"You love Jason?" I nodded and looked down again.

"I just don't know if I should trust him or not." Micayla nodded and thought for a couple of seconds.

"He broke his hand from hitting Adam. He hit Adam because he said that he was in love with you." I gasped and sat there in shock.

"REALLY???" She nodded and I smiled slightly.

"Oh, oh, oh. I didn't tell you the best part!" I stared at her and waited for her to tell me.

"The Grey parents finally said that you and Jason could date." I started screaming and jumping up and down on the bed. I was defiantly having mixed emotions because just a couple of seconds ago, I was all confused and now I was super duper excited.

"So I'm guessing that you're excited?" I nodded and Micayla started laughing at me. Once I calmed down, I flopped down on the bed and sighed.

"Well, once Jason gets back from the hospital, then you should go right up to him and kiss him!" I blushed and shook my head. I was about to say something else when Micayla's phone rang. She picked it up and answered it, rolled her eyes and hung up.

"They have a new act. And you'll never guess who it is." I tilted my head and Micayla just shook her head and grabbed my arm.

When we got to the stage, we say a blonde girl standing there in a short black mini skirt and a glittery hot pink tank top. I looked at Micayla and she rolled her eyes.

"Ahh, there you are. Micayla and Niki. Come here. I want you to meet the new act. Hannah Montana." She turned around and smiled at me then glared at Micayla.

"Hello Micayla. How are you?" Micayla glared back.

"Hello Hannah." I looked in between Micayla and Hannah.

"Well. I can see that you guys have a lot to talk about. So we'll just leave now." Their parents left and Micayla glared back at Hannah.

"So Micayla. How's Jake?" Micayla glared at Hannah and clenched her fists.

"Who's Jake?" Becky looked in between Micayla and Hannah.

"Jake used to be my boyfriend. And he came on tour with me when Hannah was my opening act. But then she kissed him while I was watching. He didn't know that I was there. She asked him out and he said yes. When he was going out with me." Becky's eyes widened and she glared at Hannah Montana.

"He didn't even like you Micayla." Micayla glared at Hannah and walked off of the stage with Nate following her.

"Shane, I'm going to go and see if she's okay. And Niki's going to come with me." Becky left with me but she didn't even notice that she left her Nightmare Before Christmas purse on the stage.

"I hope that Micayla's okay Niki." I nodded and looked down at my shoes.

"I don't want her to freak out at Nate though. I mean it's not like she would but she might." Becky nodded and went to grab her phone when she noticed that she didn't have her purse with her.

"Niki! I forgot my purse on the stage!" I looked at her and she looked semi-panicked.

"Come with me!!" And before I could say no, she pulled me back towards the stage. I had a bad feeling about something but I didn't know what.

When we got back to the stage, we saw two people making out. I was about to say EW, when I saw who it was.

"SHANE???" Becky turned to where I was staring at and saw Shane making out with Hannah. Shane broke off the kiss to see Becky standing there with tears in her eyes.

"Becky. It's not what it looks like." Becky watched as Shane walked up to her and stood in front of her.

"Really. Cause to me it sounds like you just got DUMPED for GOOD!" Becky reached up and smacked Shane across the face and stormed off the stage with tears flowing down her cheeks.


	28. Chapter 28

Hey guys! i'm almost done the story! only one more chapter! and then i start on my new story. It's called 'Arranged heartbreak and heartache'. I hope you gys will read that one too. Please review!

Disclaimer: i ONLY OWN: MICAYLA, NIKI, BECKY, ADAM AND THE PLOT.

Chapter 28: Hello heartache.

"Becky, do you want me to get Jason to beat up Shane? Cause I can?" Becky laughed and shook her head no while stabbing her extra chunky chocolate ice cream with her spoon. Seriously he had created a hole in the middle and scraped all the way to the bottom of the pail, but she still had the walls.

"Becky, you have a hole in the middle of the bucket." Becky turned to Micayla and smirked.

"That's where Hannah Montana's heart used to be." Micayla shuddered and I paled a bit.

"Ummm… Becky… It's not really necessary to be so violent is it?" Becky gave me a look and nodded. I looked away and rolled my eyes.

"Look. Niki you can be friends with Hannah Montana if you want to. Actually we suggest it. That way you can tell us all of the evil things that she does." I gave Becky a weird look and sighed.

"Becky, if I am going to be friends with Hannah Montana, I will not tell you everything she says. I'm not that kind of person." Becky and Micayla nodded and there was a silence among us.

"So what are you going to do about Shane? I mean I know that you dumped him but now what? You still have to be on tour with him for another 3 months." Becky was silent for a while before speaking up.

"I'm not sure. Ignore him I guess." Micayla shook her head and sat down beside Becky.

"No. Becky. You're not going to do that." Becky looked confused as Micayla continued.

"You, my dear are going to get Shane jealous." Becky frowned and looked down at her lap.

"With who? You are going out with Nate. Niki's going out with Jason." Micayla looked at me and looked sorry.

"Not with any of them." I looked at Micayla and my eyes widened.

"Micayla! No!" Becky looked confused again but Micayla just looked sad.

"With who?" Micayla was silent for a while before finally speaking up.

"With Adam." Micayla gave Becky a pillow because if she would've screamed without it, everybody's eardrums would've broken.

"SHANE GREY!!" Shane turned around to see Jason and Nate standing behind him with their arms crossed. And boy did they look furious!

"Oh hey guys." Jason scoffed and Nate glared.

"Don't you 'oh hey guys' us! How could you do that to Becky?" Shane stared at Nate and started walking away. He didn't really need a lecture. And instead of listening to Nate and Jason yell at him, he walked to the tour bus. He flopped down on the couch only to see Nate and Jason walk in a second later.

"Shane! Why would you do that to her!" Shane looked down and sighed.

"Hannah Montana kissed me. I didn't kiss her." Jason scoffed at Shane and his glare intensified.

"Shane not only did you hurt my girlfriend's best friend, but you also hurt my friend. And yes Becky and I are friends. And if you make Niki upset, then I make you upset. So you had better hope that she's not too upset." Shane stared at Jason like he was insane.

"Jason. Why would I make Niki upset. Me and her are friends. And not to mention she's my girlfriends best friend. If I tried making her upset, I'd get my ass kicked." Nate rolled his eyes and scoffed adding a point to Jason's statement.

"Shane! You and Becky are exes! This means that if you upset Becky you will upset Niki. And if you upset Niki, Jason will kick your ass. Do you get it now?" Shane nodded showing that he got it.

"Seriously Shane. You may not have kissed her first but you did kiss her back." Shane looked down and closed his eyes briefly.

"It's just that, when I was kissing Hannah Montana, I imagined that I was kissing Becky. And then I realized that it wasn't Becky and before I could push away, Niki saw me." Jason nodded and Nate frowned.

"Shane. You just messed up your relationship. And now Hannah Montana wants to date you. So what are you going to do about that?" Shane frowned in deep thought than came up with a solution.

"I'm going to go out with Hannah Montana to get over Becky." Jason glared at Shane and Nate smacked his forehead.

"Shane it's only been one day!" Shane shrugged and Jason's glare intensified once again.

"You know what Shane. You are the stupidest person that I have ever met." And with that Jason stormed off the bus with Nate following him.

"Okay Becky. Do you know what to do?" Becky nodded and went to go to talk to Adam but turned around and walked back.

"Guys! I can't do this! Adam creeps me out!" Micayla looked at me and I nodded along with Becky. Micayla out her hand on Becky's shoulders and stared into her eyes.

"Becky. Do you want to get Shane back?" Becky nodded slowly and Micayla continued on talking.

"Alright then. So you have to go out there and talk to Adam. Ask him out. Go on a couple of dates with him. And win Shane back. Now go!" Micayla pushed Becky out into the sight of Adam and watched as she slowly walked towards him.

"Well, hello hot stuff. What bring you over here?" Becky made a face and in her mind was currently gagging.

"Well, I wanted to see if you would like to go on a date with me sometime?" Adam smirked and stood up so that he was cowering over Becky.

"Well, of course. I would reject an invitation to go on a date with a hot chick like you." Becky forced a smile but inside her mind, she was pounding a nail through Adam's eyes.

"Okay so tonight at 7?" Adam nodded and Becky went to leave but he stopped her. He bent down and kissed her. He was trying to get his tongue in her mouth. And when it didn't work, he bit her lips. Becky opened her mouth due to the pain and Adam practically shoved his tongue down her throat. Becky broke off the kiss and began walking away, still having the forced smile on her face.

"So how was it?" Becky glared at Micayla and wiped her lips.

"The next time that he tries shoving his tongue down my throat, I will personally wrap it around hi neck and shove it up his butt." Becky just stormed off and Micayla stood there holding her throat.

"Jason. Stop kissing me." Jason stopped and looked at me with a weird look on his face.

"Niki. Why don't you want to kiss?" I looked at Jason scoffed, and moved over a couple of inches.

"Jason. I don't always just want to make out. I want to talk too." Jason nodded and smiled.

"So what's wrong?" I looked at him and shook my head. I brought my knees up to my chest, hugged them and leaned back against the couch.

"Nothing that you should be worried about. It's dealing with a… friend... of mine." Jason looked at me and hugged me pulling me into his chest.

"Niki. You can tell me. I won't tell anyone. I promise." I looked at Jason and nodded.

"Okay. Well Becky wanted to make Shane jealous so she decided to go out with somebody. And now she's…" But before I could finish the sentence, Shane burst into the room.

"BECKY'S GOING OUT WITH ADAM!!" Jason glared at me and pushed me away from him, giving me the worst look I had ever gotten from him. Ever.


	29. Chapter 29

Hey guys! Final chapter of the story! And now I'm focusing on Arranged Heartache and Heartbreak. Please review and rate. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed! You guys are awesome!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fall for you by Secondhand Serenade. I don't own Connect Three or Camp Rock. I do however own Becky, Adam, Niki, Micayla, Becca and Adam.

Chapter 29: Please forgive me… Did he do it the right way this time?

I stared shocked that Jason pushed me away. He stared in between me and Shane and then his stare turned into a glare, directed to me.

"Niki! You told Becky o date Adam?" I stared at Jason and shook my head.

"Jason. Why would I?" Jason scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Because you're her best friend. And as her best friend you're expected to get revenge on her ex-boyfriend." I stared at Jason and couldn't believe my eyes.

"Do you actually think that I'm that kind of girl Jason? Me and Shane are friends! I wouldn't do that to him!" Jason once again scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure, that you wouldn't do that to him. You know what, I bet that you are gong out with me to help out a friend. So who is it? Micayla? Becky? _Hannah Montana?_" I stared at Jason and tears came to my eyes. I can't believe that he thought that this was my fault.

"You know what Jason! If you actually think that I'm that kind of girl, that I would do that my friend, then you don't know me at all. And that obviously shows that you are immature. Find me when you grow up and actually want to listen to my side of the story." I walked out storming off of the bus, into the pouring rain.

"Jason. Niki just broke up with you." Jason rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah. So what?" Shane smacked his forehead and sighed.

"Jason. She had nothing to do with it. Niki told me that she tried convincing Becky not to ask Adam out." Jason's eyes widened and he stared blankly at Shane.

"I messed up big time didn't I?" Shane nodded and Jason ran his hand through his hair.

"Okay. Becky are you ready for your date?" Becky nodded and pulled her sweater over her head. Micayla took a brush and fixed Becky's hair a bit before taking one of my head bands off of the bathroom counter and gave it to her. She put it in her hair and sighed. She was about to say something before I stomped on the bus and slammed the bedroom door shut. Becky and Micayla opened the door and stared at me.

"Niki. What happened?" I stared at Micayla and Becky and took the picture of me and Jason and drew a giant 'x' through his face.

"Me and Jason broke up because he blamed me for 'making' Becky going out with Adam. Then he started yelling at me and said that it was my entire fault. And said that I was only going out with him to help a friend. So me and him are over." Becky came up to me and hugged me.

"Niki. I am so sorry. It's all my fault that you and Jason broke up." I pushed Becky away slightly and sighed.

"Becky. It's not your fault. Don't worry about it." Becky nodded and Micayla tugged on her arm.

"You have to go on your date now." Becky groaned and nodded. She nodded and Micayla hugged her.

"Becky. I wished you luck on your date." Becky nodded and was about to leave when I stopped her.

"Becky. Good luck too." Becky smiled and left the bus while we saw Adam waiting for her, kissing her cheek and dragging her away.

When Becky left, me and Micayla were eating chocolate ice cream and talking about everything that had happened to us on the tour when Jason and Nate came onto the bus. Nate was glaring at Jason and Jason was looking guilty.

"Niki. Please forgive me. I didn't know! I swear!" I rolled my eyes and went back to stabbing my ice cream.

"Jason! I told you! She's not going to forgive you! You blew it!" Jason stared at me and sighed.

"Niki. If I asked you to marry me would you say yes?" I rolled my eyes again.

"Jason, I would say no. Because you never propose at the right times." Jason grinned.

"So if I did everything right, then would you say yes?" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I guess so. But…" Jason interrupted me.

"Great! Come on, Nate. We have work to do!" Jason dragged Nate off the bus and me and Micayla looked at eachother confused.

When Jason got off the bus and out of earshot, he took out his phone and flipped it open. Nate stared at Jason as he prssed some numbers and started phoning somebody.

"Hey, Nathan, buddy. You wanna do me a favour?" Jason waited for an answer then grinned.

"Great. Thanks. Man." Jason hung up the phone and walked off towards the stage, knowing that Becca would be there.

"Niki. Go fish. I don't have any fives." I groaned and pcked up another card. So far, I had about 15 cards and Micayla had 5 cards. I was about to ask again, when Becky stormed on the bus. Her sweater was tied around her waist and her hair was in a tight bun.

"Becky. What happened?" Becky glared at me and went to her bunk and didn't answer us.

"Becky? Are you going to answer us?" She didn't answer at first, but then answered later.

"No. I'll tell you later." We nodded and let her go to sleep while me and Micayla finished our 'go fish' game. When we had finished an half an hour later, we were pooped so we went to bed. Not knowing whatwould happen tomorrow.

When Jason woke up, he woke up in an extremely good mood. Knowing that today that he was going to officially propose the right way. He already asked his parents and Becca and they said that he had their permission to ask me. He woke up and found Nate awak staring at the table.

"Hey Jase. You excited to propose to Niki?" Jason nodded and Nate sighed.

"Ok. So I'm supposed to bring her to the park at 12:00. a.m and then you're going to sing her the song, propose and then what?" Jason rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Nate, I have everything planned out perfectly. I propse she hopefully says yes. I kiss her and then we tell everybody and when the tour ends we begin to plan the wedding." Nate smacked his forehead.

"Jason I meant about the proposal not after. Right after you propose ten what do you do?" Jason thought a bit then found his answer.

"I'm going to kiss her when she says yes. And then we either go back to the busses or we go for a walk for a minute then go back to the bus." Nate nodded and smiled.

"Jase, that's really cute." Jason nodded and sat down on the couch and stared at the TV screen and turned it on to cartoons. He watched them for a bit then looked at the clock. He got up, got dressed and started getting ready.

"When's the ring going to be here?" Jason looked at Nate his arms full of clothes. He walked over to his suitcase and shoved them in.

"The ring's going to be here at 10:30 p.m." Nate nodded and stared back at the screen.

"Hey, Jase. Where are you going? It's only 2:30." Jason rolled his eyes at Nate and sighed.

"Nate. I have to go and get things ready. There's still a lot to do." Jason walked off the bus and Nate shrugged and said 'whatever'.

"Wait, so he asked you if he proposed properly, if you would day yes?" I nodded and Micayla looked confused.

"So if he does propose, will you say yes?" I looked at Micayla and thought for a moment before answering her.

"The only way that I would say yes, is if Jason tried really really hard to make everything perfect." Micayla nodded and sat down on the couch, munching on her pop tart.

"Niki. It's 2:30 p.m. and you're watching cartoons? Why did you sleep so long?" I shrugged and continued watching cartoons. Not too longer, Becky had walked into the room and stood there fully dressed.

"Hey Becky, where you going?" Becky looked at me and Micayla and sighed.

"Nate said that Shane was going to apologize so I'd thought that I should hear him out and see if I should forgive him or not." We nodded and she left the bus in search of Shane.

When she found him, she glared at him, while he was sitting on the stage.

"Becky!" He jumped and ran to her and hugged her only to have her push him away.

"Shane! Tell me why you were kissing that stupid freak NOW!" Shane gulped and looked down.

"Becky. She kissed me first. And I kissed back because I was picturing you instead of her. But before I had enough time to push her away, Niki saw me and yelled at me." Becky's glare didn't lessen, it only intensified.

"So? What's your point? You shouldn't kiss her." Shane looked at Becky full of guilt.

"Becky. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry! I really am! I love you! And I want you to forgive me! Just please forgive me!" Becky stared at Shane and was considering it, but still didn't know whether to forgive him or not.

"Becky. Please! I'm begging you! Please! Just please forgive me!" Becky tried not to smile, but it shown through and she decided that she would forgive him.

"Shane. This is the VERY LAST chance. If you kiss any other girl, I swear I will never give you another chance. EVER!" Shane smiled greatly and hugged Becky tightly and didn't let go for a while.

"Becky. Let's go watch a movie on the bus." Shane wrapped his arm around Becky's shoulders and they walked towards the bus.

Jason walked around the park nervously waiting for Nate and Niki to arrive. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 11:55. Five minutes until his heart broke or got fixed. He looked at his watch again and noticed that there was one minute left. He sighed and ran his fingers over his guitar and sighed. He sat up as he heard me and Nate talking walking closer to Jason. He smiled as he saw me and Nate come into the clearing. Nate cleared his throat and my eyes scanned over Jason.

"I guess, I'll leave you to alone then." Jason nodded and cleared his throat bringing my attention back to him.

"Niki. Come here." I walked closer and looked at Jason sceptically.

"Jason. What is this?" Jason hugged me and smiled against my hair.

"Niki. You said that if I did everything right that you would say yes." I looked at Jason confused and he laughed. He just pulled me over to the blanket and he sat me down. He then sat down across from me and grabbed his guitar.

"Niki. I want to play a song for you." I nodded and he picked up his guitar and started strumming the notes.

The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
It could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start

Ohh, but hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

When Jason was done the song, I was in tears. Jason looked at me and he looked puzzled.

"Niki. You didn't like the song?" I shook my head and wiped away my tears.

"Jason. I loved the song. I really did. Jason you are the most amazing guy that I have ever met." Jason looked at me and smiled brightly.

"Niki. Hold that thought." I nodded and watched Jason get up and walk towards me.

"Niki. I want you to know that you are the most amazing girl in my life. And I love you so much! I may not act like it sometimes but Niki, you make me feel so happy." Jason paused for a second and got down on one knee. I clasped my hands over my mouth and started crying again.

"Niki. Will you do the honour of marrying me?" I looked at Jason and nodded.

"Jason. I will. I want to marry you." Jason hugged me and I smiled. He leant down and kissed and I felt my heart beating even faster than before. I pulled away and smiled up at him and he smile down at me.

"Good. Because a girl like you is impossible to find." I smiled and giggled.

"Jase. That's the story of my life." Jason smiled and held me close while watching the stars.


End file.
